


Sun of Hope

by Belletiger_BT



Series: Okamiverse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternatine Season 2, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, In the search of celestial brush god children, Lance and Amaterasu are one, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belletiger_BT/pseuds/Belletiger_BT
Summary: "I ask once again, are you willing you and I become one? To be a celestial brush god to defeat the darkness whose know as Galra Empire, Lance of Voltron?”Lance crashes into a planet and he meets a white wolf with odd red marks on her body. Voltron x Okami crossover





	1. Amaterasu

Lance was crying as he and his lion were spinning through the wormhole before they had fall into a unknown planet. Lance was thankful that all the spinning was finally over but he was worried the damages his lion must have suffered.

 

“Blue! Are you alright?!” Asked Lance in panic, worried about his lion.

 

Blue Lion did not respond. She was still offline to Lance. Lance had no choice but to go outside to see how much damages his lion had suffered. When he got outside, he could see the planet had dark skies and everything was dead.

 

“Where are we?” Lance asked, still looking at the waste land. 

 

Then, he looked at Blue Lion. He hissed when he saw the damaged his Lion suffered; the impact from the landing had ripped Blue Lion’s front right leg off. Then, Blue came back online but Lance could feel she was in pain.

 

“Shh….I know it hurts girl. You have to rest.” He whispered to his Lion, petting in her nose. “I will try to find some help. Can you put up your barrier while I look for help?”

 

In response, Blue put up her barrier around her. Lance smile and told her he will be back for her as soon as possible.

 

Lance had no idea how long he was was walking around. Everything he could see were dead trees and cabins in ruins. He wondered what happened to the place he was now. Then, he spotted something on a rocky wall. Something white. When Lance got close, he could see a small white puppy with red marks on its body climbing on the wall.

 

“A puppy?”

 

The puppy was trying to reach to some pink flower on the wall. Then,  it slipped and fall. Lance quickly dived, grabbing the puppy before falling into the ground. The puppy looked surprised when it saw its savior.

 

“Hey, are you ok, buddy?”

 

The puppy barked and it licked Lance’s face as a way to thank him. Lance giggled and begged to stop since the puppy was tickling him. Then, he looked at the flower on the  rock wall and then to the puppy.

 

“So you want that flower, don’t you?” Lance asked.

 

The puppy barks and nods to him. Lance uses his Rocket backpack to float where the flower is. Lance grabs the flower and landed gently next to the white puppy.

 

“There here is, buddy.” Lance said, giving the flower to the puppy. “THis is important, right?”

 

The puppy nods. He barks once more and grabbed Lance’s arm,The puppy was pulling his arm as a way to tell him to follow it. Having not much choice, Lance decides to follow the puppy. 

 

Lance follows the puppy to some kind of village. Lance becomes surprise to see the village, even with no people there, the village itself reminds him the old villages from Japan’s feudal era. The puppy calls him to enter in a cabin.When Lance enters in the cabin he gasps in surprise; inside of the cabin there was a huge white wolf with tribal marks in its body, lying on the floor, sleeping. Lance suspects the wolf is the puppy’s mother and the wolf was not in her best conditions.

 

The wolf was not the only one there. Lance could see more animals in there as well; a baby mouse, a baby tiger, a piglet, a baby snake inside of some jar and a floating seahorse. They all were white with the same red marks in their bodies.

 

“Ok, its weird to see a bunch of little white animals with red tattoos in their bodies.” Lance muttered.

 

Lance did not know why, but he could swear the animals looked at him in shock when he mentioned their red tattoos. The puppy barked and it looked at him and then to its mother. 

 

“Oh, you want to give this flower to your mother, right?” The puppy barked and nodded to him. “ Ok, I will try to help your mother,”

 

Lance knelt beside of the huge wolf. The wolf opened her eyes and looked at Lance, blinking in  surprise. Lance mentioned to her to eat the flower. The flower would make her feel better.

 

While eating, Lance was wondering what happened to the village and why the land was so dead. After eating the flower, the wolf got up and removed Lance’s helmet with her muzzle. Then, she touched her forehead into Lance’s. Lance could see several Galra ships attacking the planet and taking the people as slaves. Lance also saw images of the mama wolf and several white beasts trying to fight back, but the the Galra’s forces were so powerful that the white beasts were forced to retreat. Lance’s eyes widen in shock when the wolf moved her head away.

 

“W-What are you?” Lance whispered in shock. That white wolf with red marks was no ordinary wolf like the ones from Earth.He could feel the wolf had some powers, something almost divine, something almost holy. Then, he made a sad face he petted the wolf, “ I am sorry for what happened to your planet. I know who were the guys who attacked you. If my friends and I were here early, maybe your planet would not have suffered as much as it is now. But I need to find a way to fix Blue and sending some signal to my friends. Galra is still out there and we are the only ones to stop them. Can you help me to find a way to contact to my friends?”

 

Once more the white wolf touched her forehead into Lance. Lance could see a huge crystal ball inside of some cave. Then, he looked at the wolf and asked if the crystal can help him to get his friends to find him. The wolf nodded to him. The wolf looked at the cubs and barked. The puppy barked back, but the wolf growled which made the puppy whine and making a sad face. Lance knew what was happening; the mama wolf was asking to the puppy and the cubs to stay in the cabin until they are back. Lance knelt in the front of the puppy.

 

“Hey I promise I will be back with your mama. You do not need to be worried.” Lance said to the puppy, petting on his head.

 

The puppy looked at him with his ears down. But the puppy had to believe the strange human will bring his mother back  safe.

 

Lance yelped when the wolf grabbed him and placing him on her back. Lance was surprise the mama wolf was that strong. With that, they left.

 

XXX

 

On the way to the cave, Lance learned a few things about mama wolf; one -he was now pretty sure she was not any ordinary wolf, he could see a trail of grass and flowers in the same path mama wolf was passing. Two- she could summon a huge flaming wheel on her back which she used to attack creatures that looked like demons. And three- the mama wolf somehow can fix and cut things when it summon some kind of canvas. Lance had no doubt the mama wolf was some kind of holy deity in that planet.

 

In the cave, they were lucky they found no enemy in their way, while looking for the crystal. Lance started to talk with the wolf about the Voltron team and how each of them were special, except for him.

 

“ Maybe I do not have anything. Maybe I am just the 7th wheel, if you can count Allura and Coran.”

 

The mama wolf does not do anything, she only keeping walking forward. But she wishes she could tell to the human he has something special but he did not found his special thing yet. 

 

Then the mama wolf stopped; her face contorted with anger, baring her teeth and looking her surrendings.

 

“Mama wolf?” Lance was confused, he could see the wolf’s fur was stiffening. If the wolf like that, that meant there was an enemy nearby.

 

Lance took his bayard and looked in all the directions. Then, the floor under them cracked. Lance and the wolf cried as they were falling in the hole. Lance groaned in pain when his body hit against the floor while the wolf landed gracefully.

 

“Argh… today is not my day.” Lance muttered in pain, before getting up.

 

“Well well well. Look what we have here, two delicious meat.” said a sinister male voice,

 

Lance and the wolf could see a giant toad coming out from the water. Lance paled; he hated amphibians.

 

“Sianto Deus!!!” he exclaimed, in fear and disgust.

 

Then, the toad looked at the wolf and smirked in interest.

 

“Heh, look what we have here, Amaterasu- the sun goddess. What happened with your sunlight after the demons from the sky attacked in this world?” the monster toad smirked.

 

Lance looked at the wolf confused. Sunlight? And the mama wolf’s name was Amaterasu? The wolf growled and started to attack the toad.

 

XXX

Meanwhile the puppy with the other cubs were running to the cave where Amaterasu and Lance were. The puppy and the cubs had a bad feeling something terrible was happening.

 

XXX

 

Even in not good conditions, Amaterasu was still attacking the monster toad with her flaming wheel. Lance was dealing with the monster toad’s minions. It was all he could do to help Amaterasu. Lance’s eyes widen in shock when he saw the Toad using his tongue to throw Amaterasu with a brute force against the wall. Amaterasu cried in pain. 

 

“Amaterasu!” Lance cried.

 

Lance gritted his teeth in anger. Then, Lance saw on the roof of the cave several stalactites. Using his bayard in its gun form, Lance fired a laser beam to the stalactites. The stalactites fall in the monster’s body. The monster toad cried in pain when the stalactites stabbed its body and he fall lifeless on the floor. His minions had dissolved into smoke. Lance sighed in relief; it was all over. 

 

Lance turned around and walked towards Amaterasu to see if she was ok. Then, Lance gasped in pain when he felt something stabbing his back. He looked down and he could see a piece of the stalactite coming out of his stomach. He looked behind him and he could see the toad monster was still alive and he had throw one of the stalactites into him. The toad smirked before dissolving into smoke. Lance spitted blood and fall into the floor lifeless.

 

“This is it?” he asked, with tears coming out from his blue eyes “ I am going to die here?”

 

Lance did not want to die there. He wanted to defeat Zarkon and the Galra Empire before returning home to see his beloved family.

 

Amaterasu crawled to Lance. She was weak from the battles befores that one and she was using all her strength to be closer to Lance. Amaterasu knew she was dying but she still needed to help Lance. Then, the wolf collapsed when she reached to Lance’s front. Lance looked confused to Amaterasu when she touched his forehead with her nose.

 

“Ama...terasu?” 

 

When Amaterasu’s puppy and other cubs arrived on the scene, they saw Amaterasu and Lance being swallowed by a pillar of light.

  
  


XXX

 

Inside of the light, lance still was lying on the floor but Amaterasu was standing in the front of him. Her body was now made of pure white flames with red markings. She looked directly into his eyes.

 

_ “Lance of Voltron.”  _ Lance’s eyes widen in surprise when he heard a feminine voice in his mind. Is it Amaterasu’s voice?  _ “Do you wish to live? Do you wish keeping fighting  against the evil darkness whose know as Galra Empire?” _ she asked

 

Lance did not know what was happening or why he was able to understand Amaterasu. All he knew he wanted to live. He answered to her he wanted to live. He wanted to save everyone from Galra and he wished to keep his home planet save. Amaterasu could see the true in Lance’s heart

 

_ “Are you willing you and I become one? To become a celestial brush god?” _

 

Lance’s eyes widen in shock when he heard that. He becoming a god? He did not become a god. A hero? Yes, he wanted to be a hero like Shiro but not a god. He was afraid to lose his humanity.

 

“Is there not other way?” he asked, in pain. He did not want to lose his human heart

 

Amaterasu looked at with with very sad eyes.

_ “I am sorry, the only way to save your life is you and I becoming one being. I ask once again, are you willing you and I become one? To be a celestial brush god to defeat the darkness whose know as Galra Empire, Lance of Voltron?” _

 

The Images of how Galra was destroying several worlds from their greed and how they just destroyed Amaterasu’s planet came came to Lance’s mind. Then, the blue paladin raised his hand to reach Amaretasu

 

“I… I just want to protect everyone from Galra!” Lance cried, with tears rolling down from his face. “ I do not want become a burden to everyone! I want to protect my family and friends from Galra! I want to live to see my family again!”

 

Lance felt warm and save when he was covered by white flames. It was the last time he saw Amaterasu before losing his conscious.

 

XXX

 

Lance slowly opened his eyes as he was hearing small voices near him.

 

“(Hey Chibi, is he dead?)” asked a little voice

 

“(He is alive, Kotaichigami. I feel my mama’s life force inside him.)”

 

“(Oh look! He is opening his eyes!)”

 

When Lance vision finally was clear, he could see Amaterasu’s puppy and the other cubs over him. They all looking at him.

 

“(Are you alright, human?)” asked the puppy

 

Lance screamed and crawled to get away from the animals. He exclaimed how come they were talking to him now. The tiger cub rolled his eyes annoyed.

 

“(I am not sure Lady Amaterasu was wide to give her life to him.)”

 

“(Hey! My mama had her reasons why his life was more important than hers!)” Growled the puppy.

 

“(Your mama did not make some wise decisions in the past, Chibiterasu.)” The tiger growled back.

 

The puppy growled and he attacked the tiger cub. While they were brawling, the baby snake was around of Lance’s neck. The baby snake was looking at Lance right into his eyes, like it wanted to look at Lance’s soul.

 

“(I can not believe, you and Lady Amaterasu really became one.)” the snake said. From the voice, Lance guessed the baby snake was a female.

 

“Became one?” Lance repeated. He was really  confused. What was happening to him? Why did he feel so different.

 

Then, he saw the baby mouse dragging a small and old hand mirror to him. 

 

“(Eer… human, I think you should see your reflection.)”

 

Lance was confused when he grabbed the hand mirror. Then, his eyes widen in pure astonishment when he saw his reflection on the mirror. His hair was not brown anymore, it was white; as white as the snow. And he had red tribal marks on his face. The same red marks Amaterasu had. He touched his check, still looking at the mirror. Then, Lance looked down and he noticed the wound on his stomach was gone as well.

 

“What is happening to me?” Lance whispered in shock.

 

The snake looked annoyed as she used her brush technique to throw water on the brawling tiger and puppy. The two animals stopped fighting when the water hit on them.

 

“(I think it is the best for us to explain to this human about his situation.)” hisshed the snake, very annoyed.

 

XXX

 

On the way back to Blue lion, Lance was carrying the crystal ball they found on the cave. The same crystal ball Amaterasu had shouted in his mind. THe baby animals explained to Lance they were all children celestial brush gods. When the Galra attacked, they killed their parents, except for Amaterasu. Amaterasu managed to hide their other friends out from their world but she ended up badly hurt before she was able to hide them. Luckily,  the galra left when they saw their world was worthless to them now, after getting all their life sources. And Thanks to the fusion between Lance and Amaterasu, the blue paladin was now able to understand what the children of celestial gods were saying.

 

“So, you 13 in total?” Lance asked.

 

“(Yeah.)” The puppy said “(I think it’s now our duty to teach you how to use the celestial brushes against the Galra.)”

 

“Wait, what?” Lance looked confused. 

 

“(You can say you’re the new god of sun. Only Amaterasu and her blood line can use all the 13 celestial brushes techniques.)” said the piglet “(But Amaterasu told us Chibi is still too young to have all the 13 brushes at once, so that means you’re the only one who can use all the 13 brush techniques.)”

 

Lance was not sure. He really did not want to become a god or a demigod. He was afraid somehow he would screw the things up. If Shiro was there, he would be the best choice to hold the celestial brush powers, not him. 

 

“Er… I really did not get your names.”  Lance said, trying to change the subject.

 

“(Oh yeah, thats right. We never told our names!)” the puppy exclaimed. “( I am Chibiterasu- son of Amaterasu, the sun goddess. I hold the sunrise brush.)”

 

Lance saw Chibiterasu had the same aura as his mother. He could feel Chibiterasu was as powerful as Amaterasu, even being a puppy.

 

“(I.. I am Koyomigami, I am the daughter of Yomigami, the god of rejuvenation.)” the seahorse introduced herself, very shyly. “(I hold the rejuvenation brush.)”

 

The floating seahorse was all shyly and blushing, Lance found it very cute. He never had imagined seahorses could be that cute.

 

“(I am Kotaichigame!)” exclaimed the baby mouse on his shoulder, very happy. “(I am the son of Taichigami, the god of swords! I hold the slash power brush.)”

 

Lance already feel the baby mouse was very energetic. He had no doubt Kotaichigami would get along well with Allura’s mices.

 

“(I am Konuregami. My mother was Nuregami the goddess of water.)” said the baby snake on Lance’s neck. “ (I hold waterspout brush technique.)”

 

Lance could feel the little snake was gentle and very patience. Unless Chibiterasu and the tiger cub fight again and making her losing her patience.

 

“ (I am Kogekigami. My father was Gekigami, the god of thunderstorm. I hold the power of thunder brush technique.)” the tiger cub said, grumpily.

 

_ “Oh God, he’s Keith’s tiger version.”  _ Thought Lance. 

 

Lance just hopes Keith and Kogekigami do not get into fights like he does with the red paladin. Lance does not need fighting with a tiger cub god as well.

 

“(I am Kobakugami.)” the piglet said “( I am the son of Bakugami the god of explosions. I hold the power of Cherry bomb  brush.)”

 

Lance nods; bombs are always useful against the Galra.

 

Then, they finally arrived the place where Blue Lion was.  Lance still could see her barrier was still on. He lay the crystal ball down on the ground and he touched the barrier as the blue paladin looked at Blue with gentle eyes.

 

“Hey beautiful, I am back. And I bought some new friends.”

 

The barrier was gone and Lance saw Blue did not recover yet. Lance could not fly with Blue in these condition. Koyomigami was examining Blue’s missing limb. She frowned, she could feel the deep bound the Lion has with Lance, the same bound Lance was with the blue beast.

 

“( I think...I think we can fix her.)” Koyomigami comments .

 

That surprises Lance

 

“Can we?” he asks, hopefully 

 

Koyomigami nodded. With the rejuvenation brush, it was possible to fix Blue Lion’s leg. Koyomigami mentioned since she could feel the deep bound they had for each other,  Lance should be the one to fix her. That had caught Kogekigami’s attention.

 

“(Wait! You’re not thinking to give him the rejuvenation brush technique, are you?!)” exclaimed Kogekigami. “( Are you crazy?!)”

 

“(Yes, I am and I will give him the technique.)” Koyomigami frowns, hissing at the tiger cub. Now the shy seahorse looked scared when she’s angry. The tiger gulps, making himself quiet.

 

Then, Koyomigami summoned a ball of energy with some weird japanese letter that Lance could not read it. When the ball got inside him, Lance could feel his body pulsing. He felt something different inside of him. Something he could not explain.

 

Yomigami was now floating beside Lance.

 

“(Now Lance, try summon the celestial canvas and draw Blue’s missing arm.)” she guides him.

 

Lance gulps and nods to her. He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate. Then, the canvas appears in his front. Lance becomes very surprised with the canvas. Then, he carefully draws Blue missing leg. When the canvas vanishes, in a blink of eyes, Blue’s leg was back on its rightful place.

 

Lance smiles and laughs when he sees Blue standing up and roaring. He hugs Koyomigami, thanking him for sharing her power to help Blue. Koyomigami blushes; she was not used to be touched.

 

“(Err… ok. you.. . you welcome. Now let me go?)” Lance smiles and he undoes his hug. Koyomigami was floating beside him.

 

“Now how can we make this thing work?” Lance asked, looking at the crystal

 

“(Oh that’s easy, all we need to do is to summon the sun to active the crystal.)” Chibiterasu said. “( Since you and mama became one, I think you you already have the sunrise brush technique. Try to draw a circle in the sky and we will see if you really have the sunrise brush.)”

 

Lance nodded. Summoning once more the celestial canvas, Lance drew a circle in the sky. Then, the sun came out from the dark clouds and lighted the skies. With the sun rays, the crystal ball became a huge beacon of light that reached out of the skyes. 

 

“Are you sure you guys want to come with me?” Lance asked to the brush god children.

 

“(Yeah.)” Chibiterasu said, nodding to him. “ (We need stop the Galra from destroying other worlds and we have to find our other friends. They are hidden somewhere out there.)”

 

The other brush god children nodded in agreement. 

 

“(Beside we can not do much for our world.)” Konuregami added “(Without Hanagami we can not restore the sakuya  guardian trees and the green in our world.)”

 

Lance noddes. He still feels Amaterasu inside of him. He promises to her he would find other lost 7 brush god children and to defeat Galra.

 

Pidge sees the beacon and goes down to rescue them.

  
End of the chapter.


	2. A sad bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets Ulaz and Lance finds a new brush god child.

 

When Lance returned to the Castle of Lions, his team were shocked to see Lance got white hair and bringing with him a bunch of little white animals. Lance was surprised why nobody was seeing their red marks.  Chibiterasu mentioned to Lance most of the people can not see their marks, only a very few special ones can see their celestials marks. 

 

Keith was the first one to be against to keep the animals, not really believing they were some kind of gods. He did not believe Lance had fused with one either. Lance rolled his eyes; of course the red paladin would be the first one to be against the idea to have Chibiterasu and the others in the ship. He was not the only one, Allura and Pidge were against as well; they did not believe the little animals were gods as well. 

 

_ “Ok, I think we need show them demonstration.”  _ Lance though, looking around the hangar.  He spotted Pidge’s computer on the table. He gave an evil smirk to Kotaichigami.

 

“Kotaichigami, How about to show them a demonstration?” he asked to the baby mouse on his shoulder.

 

The baby mouse saw the stuff on the table and he understood Lance’s idea. Giving a smirk back , Kotaichigami used the slash brush on the table, cutting the table and the computer in two. That surprised everyone. But Pidge...

 

“MY COMPUTER!!!” Pidge cried, almost having a heart attack. Hunk had to hold Pidge back for the green paladin do not kill Lance. “ LET ME GO HUNK! I WANNA KILL HIM!!” Her face was red, red of pure rage.

 

“Calm down Red Hulk, Kotaichigami would not destroy your computer for nothing.” Said Lance. Then, he looked at Koyomigami. “ Koyomigami, would you please…?”

 

“(Right.)” she nodded to him

 

With her rejuvenation brush, Koyomigamo was able to fix the computer and the table in a blink of eye. Now that really surprised everyone. Pidge was checking on her computer and she was shocked to see it was still working, like if it was never cut in two. She looked at them with her eyes widen in shock.

 

“H-How do you do that?” Pidge asked in shock.

 

“Just like I said...” Lance smirked “ ...those little guys are celestial brush gods. Each one has a different power. Kotaichigami here can cut things while Koyomigami can fix things. Actually, she was the one who helped me to fix Blue’s leg before you came down to rescue us.”

 

Pidge was silent at first before she squealed and holding Koyomigami’s little arms. She was welcoming the little seahorse and the other animals to their team. 

 

“Hey, were you not against to have them in the ship a minute?” Keith frowned, folding his arms.

 

“Well, that was before they showed what they can do. I mean, can you fix things in a blink of eye?” Pidge asked, frowning back. “ The seahorse here can save us a lot of time with the repairs on the castle.”

 

“(Ano….I am a dragon.)” she corrected, though Pidge was unable to understand her.

 

That surprised Lance. He always though Koyomigami was a seahorse and not a dragon. Kobakugami mentioned baby dragons take a form of seahorses when they are young. Allura looked Lance and she noticed his  quintessence was different. She wanted to scan him if everything was ok, but Lance just smiled and gently refused since he was feeling ok. Then, Lance had noticed Shiro was not there. Allura told him he was on the healing pod, still recovering from the last battle.

 

“Well Princess, if you do not mind, I would like to rest in my room with my new friends.”

 

“Of course.” Allua nodded.

 

XXX

 

In the night, Lance could not sleep. So much had happened in so short time. He still could not believe he fused with a goddess and now he has the duty to find the lost brush god children who were somewhere out there in the universe. But Lance could see his teammates still not believe in him when he said he fused with Amaterasu. Of course none of them believe in him; they could not even see their celestial marks. And when Koyomigami gave him the rejuvenation brush back on their planet, something odd had happened to him. Lance could not explain why but he felt something weird was happening in his body.

“I need clear my head.” Lance sighted.

 

He carefully got up , he did not want to wake up Chibiterasu and the others who were sleeping on the floor in his bedroom. He went to one of his favorite places of the castle; the star map room.

 

He sat down and he looked at the stars. Looking at the stars always helped him to deal with stress and homesickness. Would his family still accept him even after he fused with Amaterasu?

 

“Did we do the right thing, Amaterasu?”  Lance asked. “About the fusion thing and bringing the kids to the outer space?”

 

Lance felt Amaterasu’s presence inside of him. He could see her spirit sitting beside him looking at the stars as well.

 

_ “We did what was necessary for both of us to survive, Lance.” _ Said Amaterasu

 

“But none is believing me, even after Kotaichigami and Koyomigai showed their abilities.” Said Lance, hugging his legs closer to his body, feeling very insecure with his situation . “I am just a joke to them.”

 

_ “You’re very a special child.” _ Amaterasu whispered gently, looking into his eyes. “ _ You could see our celestials marks when we first meet. No one of your pack members can see them. You were the only one who did. Only very special people can see our true forms. You may see yourself worthless Lance, but in the true you are special. Especially to us.” _

 

Lance could not help but smiling to the sun goddess. He removed the tears from his eyes and thanked Amaterasu for everything she was doing for him.

 

“Lance, who are you talking to?”

 

Lance felt Amareatsu returning back to his mind as he turned around. He could see Shiro standing in the doorway.

 

“Oh, Shiro, It's good to see you’re ok.” Lance said quickly. He did not want Shiro to think he was going crazy. “I am talking to no one. Just thinking aloud.”

 

Shiro only raises one eyebrow, looking at him suspiciously. He sits down beside of Lance and he looks at the stars. 

 

The two of them were quited, no one dared to say anything. The silent was bothering Lance deeply but Shiro was the first one to break it.

 

“Keith told me you bought new friends.” Shiro said. “ He told me about they being celestial gods or something. He also mentioned you fused with one.” Lance just looked at the stars, not daring to look at Shiro. He was pretty sure Shiro was not going to believe as well. “He mentioned the fusion made your hair turn white, but he did not mentioned these odd red marks on your face.”

 

“What?” Lance's eyes widen, looking at Shiro in shock. “What did you say?”

 

Shiro looked confused. He once again mentioned why Lance had odd red marks on his face. Lance’s eyes began to watery. The blue paladin hugged Shiro, sobbing. “You can see them! You can see the marks!” He sobbed. Shiro was confused; why was Lance  crying and feeling happy for seeing the red marks on his face? Then, Shiro yelped in pain when he felt something biting his human arm. He looked down and saw a white puppy with red marks on his body. He was the one who was biting him.

 

“(Is he bothering you, Lance?)”

 

Shiro gulped when he saw a piglet, a snake, a floating seahorse, a tiger cub, and a mouse glaring at him. And they all white with red marks. From the glare, they wanted to attack him.

 

Lance looked at the brush god children and laughed. Lance told them Shiro could see their marks. Now they looked surprised. None of Lance’s teammates was able to see their celestial marks.But Shiro did, which means Shiro was a special person. Lance finally has something to bond with Shiro,

 

“Shiro, these little guys are the celestial brush gods.” Lance smiled, introducing his new friends to Shirol.

 

XXX

A few days later Lance was prepared to receive the slash power brush, the cherry bomb brush and waterspout brush from Kotaichigami, Konuregami and Kobakugami. Once received, Lance felt his body pulsing, feeling weird once again.  

 

He shakes his head and tries to focus on his training on the training deck. Using his hands as brushes, Lance uses the slash power  brush and and the waterspout brush on the gladiators while training. Needless to say thanks to Amaterasu inside him, Lance manages to see the gladiators movements cleary. Koyomigami fixes the gladiator androids after the training was over.

 

“I have to say my boy, you got much better.” Coran said, clapping his hands. “ The brushes will be very useful against Galra.”

 

“Thanks Coran.” Lance said, wiping the sweat on his face with a towel. “And thanks you guys for sharing your power with me.” he smiled to the brush god children.

 

“(You welcome, Lance. Its at least we can so since you’re now the new god of sun.)” said Kotaichigami. “ (With all the 13 brushes and with the giant metallic lions, those purple demons will have no stand against us!)” he said happy, rising his little first.

 

“(It’s not that simple, we still have to be careful, Kotaichigami.)” Konuregami said to Kotaichigami, with sad eyes. “( Remember, except for Amaterasu, our parents were killed by those purple demons. Not even the Moon Tribe had a chance against their technology. The purple demons’ technology was much more advanced than theirs.)”

 

Lance blinks at the new information. Moon Tribe? Chibiterasu explains the Moon Tribe is a species of humanoids who lived on the Moon of their planet. The Moon Tribe was very technologically advanced, and they are also said to have the gift of clairvoyance.  Lance heard Amaterasu’s voice in his mind, saying she met two members of the Tribe and both of them had have very long, golden hair, as well as dot-markings above their brow.  Sadly, both of them were killed when they tried to help her to protect the other brush god children from Galra.

 

“(Hey, how come you did not use my brush?)” Kobakugami complains.

 

Lance apologizes, saying he has no idea how powerful the cherry bomb brush was and he wishes to not use on the Castle. He prefers to use in some Galra ship. Kobakugami nods, understanding Lance’s reasons. 

 

Coran sighted, he wished he could understand what the cubs were saying. Lance was the only one who could understand them.  Lance noticed Kogekigami was not there and he asked about his whereabouts. The cubs sighted, saying he was at the hangar, glaring at the Black Lion.

 

“Again?” Lance asked. “What is his problem with Black?”

 

Ever since the brush god children had arrived on the Castle of Lions, Kogekigami kept glaring Black Lion, as if he wanted to challenge him. Is it that thing of tigers and lions being rivals? He had to ask to the tiger cub about this. Chibiterasu scoffed; complaining about Kogekigami refusing to give the thunder brush to Lance. Lance said to the puppy he can not force Kogekigami to give the thunderstorm brush. When the time comes, Kogekigami will give him the Thunder Brush technique.

 

“By the way Coran, where is everybody else?”

 

“Well, Hunk is in the kitchen, Keith is with Pidge and Shiro. They are examining Shiro’s arm.Looks like they are trying to find about something from Shiro’s past.”

 

XXX

 

In need they did find something in Shiro’s galra arm. It was coordinates to somewhere. Allura was very against going there, insisting the coordinates could be a trap. But Shiro insisted since he wanted to know what happened to him in his year while he was a prisoner of Galra.

 

The ship jumped through a wormhole to get to the coordinates location. The Thaldycon system was littered with nitrate salts floating freely in a cluster. The other’s ooed and ahed over the sight but Lance felt something weird: like a presence was calling him. Lance looked at Chibiterasu who nodded to him; one of the brush gods was there!

 

Before they could do or say anything they heard the sound of alarms going off. Their ship was invaded by a Galra ninja. Hunk, Keith and Pidge all attempt to capture him but they failed. The ninja Galra was too skilled for them. Then ninja’s sword was cut in two. If it wasn’t for the mask, they would have seen his shocked expression on his face. Before him was Lance, Chibiterasu, Kotaichigami and Kogekigami glaring at him.

 

“Ok, whoever you are. It’s better wall cool our heads off.”  Lance said, not taking his eyes off from the Ninja. “ And no one gets hurt.”

 

“Red marks?” the ninja whispered

 

Lance, Chibiterasu, Kotaichigami and Kogekigami were surprised, the galra ninja can see their celestial marks? Shiro got the ninja to back down after showing him his robotic arm. The ninja removed his mask and reveals that it was Ulaz in disguise.

 

Ulaz explains that he is part of the Blade of Marmora, a Galra resistance group. The Castle is taken to the resistance's secret communications base, inside of a inner pocket dimension.

 

Ulaz's mentioned he needs to deliver a message and requests by Pidge and the others to join. Lance was keeping hearing a small voice. 

 

“(Mama)”

 

The voice looked like belonged to a small child and it was crying. Lance could feel the intense sadness in the child’s voice. Lance needed go there. Lance asked to the brush gods to take care of Allura while he and  the paladins were going to the base. Chibiterasu nodded to him as Gekigami insisted to go with him; he did not trust the purple demon. Lance had to take the tiger cub with him. They all left inside of Red.

 

Inside of the base UIlaz tells them that the Marmora has secret agents implanted within Zarkon's lair. Pidge asks if Ulaz or any of his people ever came in contact with her family. He says no but promises to send her all the information he has on Zarkon's Earth prisoners.

 

Lance and Kogekigami were ignoring their chat. They were looking around, trying to follow the small voice.

 

“Lance?” Shiro called, finding odd Lance’s behavior.

 

“She’s here.” Lance muttered, getting the attention of everyone.” Her constellation is here.”

 

No one understood what Lance meant by those worlds when they suddenly a light came out there. Lance could hear Kogekigami exclaiming it was Koyumigami’s constellation but it was missing 3 stars. Lance summoned the celestial canvas and drew the missing stars. 

 

Then, a small white bunny with red marks comes out from the constellation and falls into Lance’s arms, crying.

 

“(Mama! Mama! The purple demons killed her!)” the bunny sobbed “(Everything is gone!)”

 

“I know.” Lance whispered, a bit heart broken as he said it. “I know.”

 

But, it comforted the little bunny, because she doesn't want to be told sugar spoon filled lies. She doesn't want to be told that everything is okay.  Kogekigami sniffs along with Koyumigami, remembering his father’s last moments.

 

Koyumigami felt Amaterasu inside of this strange but  gentle human. She dug deeper her head into Lance’s chest, still sobbing. Lance was comforting the stall bunny, letting her crying all her grief out. Feeling safe in his arms, Koyumigami gave him her celestial brush technique, crescent. Lance’s eyes widen in shock when he felt his body pulsing once more after receiving a celestial brush technique. Why he was feeling so odd?

 

“Lance?” Hunk called.

 

Lance blinked, returning to the reality. He turned around and introduced to his teammates Koyumigami- the moon goddess. Everyone present was surprised to see a small crying bunny coming out of the stars and landing right into Lance’s arms.  Shiro being more sensitive could feel Koyumigami’s deep grief.

 

However, Zarkon manages to track the paladins and sends the now Robotic Beast (RoBeast) Prorok to them. Voltron has a hard time keeping the RoBeast at bay. They are saved by Ulaz, who sacrifices himself and his ship by crashing into the monster.

 

XXX

 

After the battle, the paladins agreed they would only go to the Blade of Marmora’s headquarters when they find out how Zarkon was managing to tack them, even being billions of light away. Took Several hour for Lance to calm Koyumigami down. The little bunny cried until she fell asleep. He left her sleeping on his bed and asked to Chibiterasu and the others to take care of her ; he needed to go outside to clear his mind.

 

Lance was going to his way to Blue’s hangar when whe found Kogekigami on the way. The tiger cub was waiting for him.

 

“(I want to thank you for what you did for Koyumigami.)” Kogekigami said. “ She always had been a crybaby.)”

 

Lance smiled. Looks like Kogekigami finally is opening up to him.

 

“It was nothing. In a way she reminds me my own baby sister, Alice.)”  Then homesickness hits him again when his little sister comes to his mind. How much he misses his family. Lance wonders if they think he’s dead after being gone for so long. And he wonders if his family would still accept him after fusing with Amaterasu. Or if it’s impossible for him to return home? Kogekigami brings him back from his thoughts

 

“(I… I ‘ve decided. I will give you the thunderstorm brush.)” he says.

 

Lance’s eyes widen in astonishment. The tiger cub made himself clear he would never give him his celestial brush technique, even if Amaterasu was inside him. Kogekigami explained why the change of heart; Koyumigami.

 

“(None ever had been this kind and gentle to Koyumigami, except for Lady Amaterasu, Chibi, her mother and myself. But you were so gentle, so patient to her. I admit I thought Lady Amaterasu  made a big mistake merging with you, but I am now starting to see what she saw in you.)”  Said Kogekigami. Then, the tiger smiled to him, with proud eyes. “(And I know you will use my brush with responsibility.)”

 

Lance nods. The blue paladin knees and he promises he would use his brush to defeat Galra and restoring his home planet. Kogekigami was happy with Lance words.

 

Gekigami closes his eyes and summons a ball of light with the japanese kanji for thunderstorm. When Lance receives KoGekigami’s celestial brush technique, his body pulses. But unlike the other times, everything turns back. Lance collapse into the floor, unable to hear Kogekigami’s panic voice.

  
End of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter two. Lance meets Koyumigami and he gets Kogekigami's respect.  
> Don't forget to leave your reviews and kudos. They help me to write more chapters. And suggestions are always welcome!


	3. The Cry of Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Olkarion

Lance was lying down on his bed, sweating a lot. Hunk was worried; Lance was burning up but the scans were showing physically there was nothing wrong with him. But why was he burning up in fever? Hunk kept placing a cold towel on Lance’s forehead, hoping to break the fever. Koyumigami was on the bed next to Lance. She looked so worried. 

 

“Hey little bunny, you are worried about Lance, aren’t you?” Hunk asked. The bunny sniffed as she nodded to him. She was not the only one worried; the other little animals were also worried about Lance.  Then,Shiro entered in Lance’s room and asked to Hunk about the blue paladin’s condition. He placed a cup and a bottle of water on Lance’s nightstand.

 

“He is still feverish. I can not understand why he is like this. Is it one of those god brush’s things?” Hunk asked, worried.

 

Shiro was unable to answer Hunk. He only looked at the brush god children with some concern. Shiro wondered why he was the only one to see the red marks. Not even Allura who was the most spiritual sensitive of the group could not see their red marks. Shiro asked to Hunk once more if he was sure he could not see their red marks. Hunk answered they could not see any red marks, to him the little animals were all pure white. 

 

“We need to keep him hydrated until we find a way to break the fever.” Shiro commented, lifting Lance’s head and gently pushing the cup of water against his lips.

 

XXX

 

Lance found himself in an strange and yet a beautiful place. The skies were blue sapphire and the waters of the ocean were clear and shining. The blue paladin felt so in peace when he felt the gentle breeze touching his face and the waves of ocean touching his feet.

 

_ “Lance.” _ a voice calls him.

 

Lance turns around and he sees Amaterasu under a cherry blossom tree.“Amaterasu?” Lance walks towards her, still confused. “ Where are we and what is this place?”

 

_ “This is our inner world.” _ Amaterasu explains  _ “ It’s a place that resides inside of our souls. Everything here represents represents your true self.” _

 

Lance looks around and he could understand what Amaterasu meant. He always loved the beach and the ocean always had the power to calm him down. The cherry blossom tree must representing Amaterasu in his soul.

“What happened?” Lance asked, sitting beside of the wolf goddess. “ After Kogekigami gave me his celestial brush, everything became dark.”

 

Amaterasu sighted. She knew this new information would break her vessel but it was necessary for the boy knowing the true of what he was going to deal in the future.

 

_ “When we merged, I was expecting at least you keeping your human form. That way you would not suffer so much with our new situation. But its seems your body was not made to hold the power of the celestial brushes.” _

 

That made Lance nervous. What she meant with his body was not meant holding the powers of the celestial brushes? Amaterasu looked at him with sad eyes.

 

_ “For your body to adapt with the power of the celestial brushes, changes are necessary.” _

 

“C-Changes? “ Lance was nervous. “ What do you mean with changes are necessary?  What is happening to my body? Amaterasu!”  Lance was near of tears. 

 

Amaterasu did not want break this news to Lance, but it was better for the boy knowing the true now than later.

 

_ “Your body is slowing becoming like mine. Like a wolf.” _

 

XXX

 

Lance opened his eyes, seeing the ceiling of his room. He raised for a sitting position on his beed. But Amaterasu’s words were still haunting him. 

 

_ “Your body is slowing becoming like mine. Like a wolf.” _

 

Lance bit his lips; was he slowly losing his humanity? He did not want become a wolf. What would happen if he become a wolf? Would he still able to pilot Blue? To be able to talk with the other paladins? Lance yelped when he felt something hitting against his chest. Looking down, he saw Koyumigami hugging him, sobbing.

 

“(I am so happy you ok!)” cried Koyumigami”

 

The others also hopped to his bed and hugged him. They all looked relieved when they saw Lance was awaken and well. Lance asked what happened and Kogekigami answered he had passed out after receiving the thunderstorm brush.

 

“(What happened, Lance?)” Asked Konuregami in concern, “(You keep muttering Lady Amaterasu’s name while you were sleeping. Did you see her?)”

 

Lance explained to the brush god children about Amaterasu and their inner world. He also explained  Amaterasu had revealed he was slowly becoming a wolf like her in order to hold the celestial brushes powers. Chibiterasu placed his paw on his hand, looking at the blue paladin.

 

“(I know you are scared. We all are here for you.  We will find a way for you to not lose your humanity. We are now family. You’re our brother.)”

 

Celestial brush god children nodded in agreement. Lance was nothing but cool with them ever since they left their home planet. Lance smiled softly at them. It was odd but he liked to be called brother by those little animal gods, but he liked it.

 

Lance hugs the celestial brush god children. He believes in Chibiterasu’s words that everything will be fine in the end. He has to believe.

 

XXX

 

In the next day Lance was on the castle’s bridge with everybody else. Hunk asked if he was ok since he had really a bad fever. Lance smiled, telling him he already feel fine and ready to go into action. The blue paladin decided to not tell to his teammates about the true behind the fever.

 

Allura explains to  Lance while they were making repairs to the castle, the Paladins encounter unusual spongy spores that lead them to a planet called Olkarion. Coran explains the Olkari are brilliant engineers and he even shows them his floating cube.

 

They finally arrived on Olkarion and the paladins were already in their Lions. Shiro was against of Lance going with them but Lance insisted he was fine.

 

For Shiro to feel more at ease about the blue paladin going with them, Lance mentions he is taking Chibiterasu and Koyomigami along with him in case he becomes ill again.

 

In the forest the paladins found the Olkari. They could see the Individuals were capable of manipulating both solid metal as well as biological materials like wood and plant life with a simple touch. Chibiterasu and Koyomigami were amazed about their engineering skills. Chibiterasu mentioned the Olkari people would put the Moon Tribe in shame when it comes with engineering.

 

While Shiro, Pidge and Hunk were talking with the rebellion leader, Ryber about rescuing Lubus and banishing the Galra out of their planet, Lance could feel not one, but the presence of two constellations. He looked at Chibiterasu and Koyomigami.

 

“Guys, do you feel this?” Lance asked.

 

“(Yeah, no doubt.)” Muttered Chibiterasu

 

“(There’s two constellations here.)” Koyomigami concluded

 

Before Lance could move away, Keith grabbed his arm.

 

“Where do you think going?” Keith frowned, frowning at him

 

“Er.. you know… hahahah” Lance smiled nervously. 

 

“You’re not telling me there’s a brush animal here, are you?”

 

Keith’s answer came in the form of lights coming from above them. The lights also got the attention of the other paladins and the Olkari. Lance could see the two constellations and he asked to Chibiterasu to draw the missing stars from the constellation of the left while he would do the ones from the constellation of right. After they drew the missing stars, they could see a kitty and a little monkey coming out from the constellations. They landed in the front of Lance. They both smiled to Lance.

 

“ Ah...You must be Amaterasu’s vessel. The great star spirits tolds us about the fusion. You must be a very special boy for Amaterasu allowing her to merge with you. There’s an air of hope around you.” said the little monkey.

 

“ Hope is what we need most.” Said the kitty  “The swirling whirlpool of evil from our home world has driven us to this planet. I feel you already have seven brushes inside of you. If my power is needed once again, I, Kokabegami, son of Kabegami- the goddess of walls, shall gladly offer a bridge of hope to all realities!”

 

“ The same with me. I, Hanagami bless you with with the powers of the brush of flora, the powers of vine, water lily and bloom.”

 

Hanagami and Kokabegami gave them their celestial brush techniques to Lance. Lance felt his body pulsing but at least he did not faint. However he still could feel his body was trying to change. He turned to his teammates and he introduced them the new brush gods of the team.

 

XXX

 

At the city, the Galra commander was watching with pleasure the results of enslaved Olkari were doing on the Galra’s newest weapon.

 

“Soon the beast will be ready and Voltron will finally meet its doom.”

 

XXX

 

When rescuing the Olkarian King Lubos, Team Voltron find out that he willingly sold out his people as slaves to live in comfort, as he builds a super-weapon for Zarkon's forces. 

 

As the Paladins form Voltron, they were ready to engage the super weapon. They could hear a big roar. Shiro told to the team to be careful for whatever was going to them. Suddenly  they were stroke by thunderbolt. They all cried in pain.

 

“What was that?!” Pidge cried.

 

Then, before them appeared a giant cybernetic feline with a big bow on its back. Half of its body was organic was white the other half was made of metal. 

 

XXX

 

On the forest, Ryber was with the celestial brush god children. The children had a horrified look on their faces.

 

“No way, it can not be!!” exclaimed Kokabegami, horrified.

 

“Holy Shiranue...” whispered Chibiterasu, his eyes were widen in horror and in fear. “What those purple demons have done to him?!”

 

XXX

 

Inside of the Black Lion, Shiro was shocked. He could not believe what he was seeing.

 

“Lance, that thing is not what I am thinking, right?”  Shiro asked, horrified. He was afraid of Lance’s answer.

 

Lance was quivering in fear as his eyes were showing an expression of pure terror. Keith demented what was happening, why Shiro was so astonished. Unlike his fellow paladins( except for Shiro), Lance could the celestial red marks on the beast.

 

“Gekigami….” He whispered in horror, recognizing the beast through Amaterasu’s memory.

 

The other paladins gasped in pure shock.

 

“Gekigami? As the god of thunder? Kogekigami’s father?!” Hunk exclaimed, terrified.

 

“Wait! Is that Kogekigami’s father?!” yelled Pidge, not believed what she was seeing. “ You gotta be joking!”

 

Lance was not the only one shocked. Amaterasu inside him was totally tormented on what Gekigami had become. That made the goddess angered, growling in pure rage. 

 

_ “How dare those purple demons turning a celestial brush god into an abomination?” _ Amaterasu shouted in rage. Lance could not blame the goddess’ rage for this.

 

Voltron engages Cyber-Gekigami, it learns and adapts to their attacks. Cyber-Gekigami roars as he summons nimbus clouds on the sky. Amaterasu curses; she yells to Lance to get him and the others out there. Before Lance could do anything, Cyber- Gekigami summons several thunderbolts. The Olkar in the city are running to escape from the thunderstorm attack. 

 

The thunder attacks were so powerful that made the lions to undo Voltron. And more thunderbolts stroke the Lions, except for the Blue Lion who was able to avoid them.

 

“GUYS!” Lance cries as he watches his teammates hitting against the ground, hard. He turns back to Cyber-Gekigami. “ Gekigami, please! You have to wake up! Don't let those bastards to control you like that! You are a celestial god! Act like one!”

 

Cyber- Gekigami stared at him with a surprised look on his face before tears began rolling down his cheeks.

 

"(A...ma..terasu..)" it muttered haltingly.

 

Lance’s eyes widened in astonishment when he realized somehow Gekigami still had some control on himself. The tiger god roared in pain as he was covered by a dark aura. Then, his eyes glowed pure red and he roared at him, sending out a visible shockwave. Lance hissed as he dove to escape the attack.

 

Amaterasu thought through her options and ultimately decided that put Gekigami out of his misery and keep him from causing anymore damages was the best course. Lance was shocked when he heard her thoughts and asked if she was sure of it. Amaterasu told him it was impossible to invert the damage the Galra had caused on Gekigami. With a great ache in his heart, Lance had agreed with her.

 

“Kogekigami, if you’re watching and hearing this, please forgive us what we are going to do.” said Lance through the comm.

 

XXX

 

On the Castleship, Allura was watching the tiger cub crying. Allura could understand  the pain the little tiger god was going through. Without thinking more, the altean princess hugged the tiger cub. Kogekigami sobbed on her shoulder. The other god children were also giving their support for their tiger brother.

 

“(Please, just put my father out of his misery and humiliation.)” he sobs

 

XXX

 

Then, Lance heard a cry of terror. He gasped in horror when she saw two olkarian children crying and hugging each other as Cyber-Gekigami growled and summoned once more his thunders from his thunderstorm. The thunders were going to hit the children.

 

"Quiznack!!" Lance curses. 

 

Without thinking, he dove his lion as fast as he could. Lance did not noticed his celestial marks started to glow. Just as the thunder was about to hit the olkarian children, Blue Lion was covered by an intense white light. Cyber-Gekigami cried out when the light was blinding him. The olkarian children blinked, confused. Why were not they hit by the thunder? They looked up and they saw the Lion had shielded them from the attack.

 

“Lance! Lance! Are you alright?” cried Pidge. Thanks to the Olkari people, her Lion was the first to recover. “ Lance, I will…. WHAT THE HELL?!”

 

Pidge was not the only one who was surprised. In a fair distance, Shiro, Hunk and Keith were saw what happened to  Blue Lion. But Blue was different. Shiro was completely in shock.

 

“I can not believe it…” he whispered in shock.

 

Blue Lion was not blue anymore. She was now white with celestial red marks on her body. The same marks Lance and Amaterasu have. Blue Lion had also a sun reflector spinning on her back with flames coming out from it.

 

Lance let out a war cry as he and Blue Lion rushed towards Cyber- Gekigami. When they two beasts crashed each other, everybody were blinded by a bright light and they were blasted away by their the shock wave. The light was gone, they could see Cyber-Gekigami falling to the ground in the middle of the city. Blue Lion glowed and she returned to her original form. Blue landed carefully next to Cyber-Gekigami and Lance rushed out from his Lion, running towards to the fallen god.

 

“Gekigami!” Lance cried.

 

Lance gasped in horror on the condition of the god of thunderstorm was found. His breathing was shallow and he knew Gekigami had not long time to live. He was so focus on Gekigami he did not feel the presence of his fellow paladins, Chibiterasu, Koyomigami, Kokabegami, Hanagami and the Olkari people behind him.

 

Gekigami opened his organic eye and he looked at Lance. He could feel Amaterasu inside of him.

 

“(Child, please, come closer.)” Gekigami asked in a very weak voice.

 

Lance slowly walked towards to the giant tiger god. When he was closer enough,Gekigami asked to touch him. Lance and he touched the giant tiger’s muzzle with his hand. Then, Gekigami could see Lance’s whole life; from his birth until that very moment. Gekigami purred; he could see why Amaterasu had chosen him to be her vessel.

 

“(Child, you have a fragile heart and yet a noble heart. Do not let anyone break you, not even those damned purple demons. Do not let my death shake you. You and Lady Amaterasu still have a mission to do.)”

 

Lance tries to fight back, but tears are already rolling down on his face and sobs. “I am not special.” Lance says to Gekigami, sobbing. “ I am just a boy from Cuba.” 

 

“(You are wrong. You are special.)” Gekigami chucks and smiles to Lance. “ (You not only created a deep bond with Lady Amaterasu, but also you created a bond with our children as well. You are not just a human, you are our child as well. A child of the celestial brush gods. Heh, I just wished I was the one to bond with you, not Lady Amateraru.)” he chuckles  softly. “(Please, take care of my boy.)”

 

Gekigami’s body went limp as he took his last breath. His body started to glow and slowly faded into glittering sparkles, being taken by the Olkarian wind. Lance fell on his knees, shocked. Endless tears were falling from his face. He let out a howl of angsty cry. 

 

XXX

 

In a fair distance on the top of an Olkarian tree, there was a shadow figure. This figure were wearing a red kimono and he had a  long golden hair. His face was hidden behind of a bird mask.

 

“So Amaterasu made that metallic lion having some of her power.”

  
End of the chapter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. Lance found two celestial brush god children in this chapter. Now only four remain missing. Surprised I added Gekigami as an enemy for this chapter? I admit at first I wanted this chapter being similar to the original episode, but I decided to against it and I made Gekigami as a cyborg and a boss enemy for this chapter. I admit the battle scene kinda sucked, fight scenes are not my forte. But I hope the fight scene is still good enough for you to like. 
> 
> Ah, I did a small fanart based on the story: https://belletiger.tumblr.com/image/158937073109
> 
>  
> 
> Will Lance become a wolf like Amaterasu? will he lose his human heart? where are the other 4 missing god children. Do not forget to leave your kudos and reviews. They make write more! =D


	4. Let's go shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the swap moon

 

After leaving Olkarian space, the Castle of Lions is intercepted by a Galra war fleet. With his heart full of sadness and rage, Kogekigami uses his all celestial powers to summon a thunderstorm on the Galra war fleet. That act gives Allura a chance for them to open a wormhole to escape.

 

Kogekigami collapses in exhaustion after using too much power. Lance takes the tiger cub back to his room for him to rest. Lance asks to Chibiterasu and the others to take care of Kogekigami while he and his teammates try to figure out what to do next.

 

Back to the ship’s bridge, Lance could see everyone had started to discuss what to do next.

 

“Thanks to Kogekigami, Zarkon will need time to fix his main war ship. I hope this will give us enough time for us to figure out how they are tracking us.” Allura said to them.

 

Everyone was thinking on the several possibilities on how Zarkon was tracking them so easily. Coran already confirmed there was no tracking devices on the castle. Then, Lance remembered Kogekigami telling to him about why he was glaring at Black Lion before the Olkari’s rescue.

 

“Princess, could be possible Zarkon is tracking us through the Black Lion?”

 

That got everyone’s attention. Allura had confirmed them Zarkon was the former black paladin on the day they were scanning Shiro's cybernetic arm and finding Ulaz. 

 

“W-What are you saying?” Asked Allura, afraid of the answer.

 

Lance sighted and he mentioned Kogekigami was always glaring at Black Lion. At first he thought it was that rivality thing between tigers and lions, but the tiger cub mentioned him there was something odd on the Black Lion; he was seeing two destiny bonds on the Black Lion while the other four had only one. 

 

“We all know now he is the former black paladin. I bet Zarkon is most likely using his destiny bond with Black Lion to track us.” appointed Lance.

 

Allura looked shaken by the prospect.

 

“Of course not! It is impossible! A Lion may only have a single pilot!” Her confident words were not backed up by the hesitant look on her face.

 

“But this situation is possible if two pilots of the same Lion co-exist, right? Kogekigami told me he saw two destiny bonds on Black Lion while the other lions only have one destiny bond. One bond was good and the other was wicked. If my guess is right, Zarkon is using his destiny bond on Black Lion to track us. If Shiro's destiny bond is not strong enough, Zarkon will still track us all time, no matter what we do. The celestial brush gods can not save us all time if Zarkon still tracking us like this.”

  
  


Shiro was surprised by Lance’s words.  He never had imagined he could point out something like that.  Shiro wondered; it was Lance who’s talking this information to them or it was Amaterasu herself. The Black paladin was not sure. Everything became so different since Lance had brought these brush gods to the castle. But there was one thing he was sure; he needed to make a stronger bond with Black Lion.

 

XXX

When he returns to his room, Lance curls up on the his bed. He felt so hot. His skin was too hot. He’ was sweating, his breathing short. 

 

Everything hurts.

 

The Brush god children looked at their brother in concern. Kokabegami asked why Lance was like that, feeling so much pain. Chibiterasu sighted and answered to the kitty god he was like that because his body was changing for Lance to use their celestial crush techniques in full potential. The problem the change was turning him into a wolf like Amaterasu and Lance did not wish to become a wolf.

 

“(So, is he fighting back?)” Hanagami asked, concerned.

 

“(Yes.)” Konuregami answered. “(Lance is afraid to lose his human heart.)”

 

“(It does not matter if he is human or a wolf, Lance is still one of us. He is our brother. Andw e will always be there for him.)”  Chibiterasu said.

 

Chibiterasu gained nods of agreement from everyone present in the room.

 

XXX

 

Allura was in the front of Lance’s room. She wanted to know how he made Blue Lion changing the forms like that. Allura felt a divine energy coming from Blue on the battle against Cyber-Gekigami. Could Lance do the same with the other lions?

 

“Allura.”

 

Allura turns around and sees Shiro. The black paladin only smiles softly to her and tells her to not bother Lance in the moment. He and the other brush god children are still mourning over Gekigami’s death.

 

“I know you’re curious about Blue Lion’s transformation. So Am I. But lets leave them alone for now. Lance will come to us when he’s ready.” said the leader of the paladins.

 

Allura nods. Shiro Is right; when Lance is ready, he will come to them.

 

XXX

 

Coran announced they have to go to a swap moon to buy new tools for the castle. Even with Koyomigami wonderful skills on fixing things, there is still a lot of missing tools, especially Scaultrite lenses. Coran does not want to depend on Koyomigami’s power to fix everything.

 

After Coran details his time at these swap meets as dangerous, the group disguise themselves as space pirates to better blend in. However, they arrive to find the swap moon has become a shopping mall, similar to those on Earth. 

 

Lance had to take Koyumigami with him because the little bunny did not want to away from him. Konuregami was also with him because Lance was the only one who can keep her body warm. She was small enough to hide inside his clothes. Lance asked to the other brush god children to stay in the castle in case of something happen while Shiro was bonding with Black Lion. The group went to different paths, that way they would find the items they needed faster.

 

“(So many shops.)” Konuregami muttered. “(This place is bigger than the Demon Market.)”

 

“Demon market?” Lance asked confused to the little snake goddess.

 

“(A place of full demons that they sell all the kind of things, from magic artefacts to organs of other creatures. That includes human and demon organs.)”

 

Lance felt sick; the Demon Market sounded more like a black market to him. Koyumigami was looking around and something had caught her attention. At first the little bunny though she was seeing things but she looked again and she noticed she wasn't.

 

“(Big brother, look!)” said Koyumigami appointing to a shop.

 

When Lance and Konuregami looked at the direction where Koyumigami was appointing, they gasped in surprise. THe shop was filled with blades and other things but what got their attention was an azure sword, a small mallet and a rosary. Konuregami recognized the items.

 

“(The Lucky Mallet ,Tsumugari and Devout Beads?!)” she exclaimed in surprise

 

“ The what?” Lance was confused

 

“(Tsumugari is Lady amaterasu’s holy glaive, one of her divine instruments! She uses the sword to slay and cut evil.  And the Lucky Mallet is a special treasure that can change the size of whomever wields it. And the Devout Beads is a holy rosary, it is also used against evil spirits and demons. )" explained Konuregami to Lance.

 

“Wait, if these things are from your world, how did they end up here?” Asked Lance when they got closer to the shop.

 

Their answer came in a form of a green kappa welcoming them to his shop. He paused when he saw Lance and the celestial brush children. They stood there like idiots for a few seconds before the green kappa tried to run off. But Lance was faster; he grabbed the kappa by his collar of his yukata. He dragged the Kappa back inside the shop while closing the doors.

 

“A-Ametarsu! It’s been a long time!” the kappa smiled nervously. “ How did you become a human?”

 

_ “Amaterasu, do you know this guy?” _  Lance asked to Amaterasu in his mind, not taking his eyes off the kappa.

 

_ “Sadly yes.”  _ She answers “ _ He is Zanmaru- the kappa. He steals treasures to sell them at the Demon Market.” _

 

Lance only glares at the Kappa; he asks him if he knows the things he was selling were stolen stuffs while giving him a smile of doom.The kappa is afraid of the killing aura Lance was giving him. 

 

“And how did you get here?” Lance asks, not taking his eyes off from the kappa.

 

The kappa admitted he stole a ship from a Moon Tribe man and run away from their home planet after Galra had attacked them. He ended up in the the swap moon where he opened his own shop a year ago.

 

“Eer… how about we make a deal?” the kappa asked, nervously, rubbing his hands together

 

In the end, the kappa gave the divine instruments and the Lucky wallet back to them in exchange to leave him alone. Lance was happy that he got the treasures and he asked to Konuregami and Koyumigami how to use them. The bunny smiled, exclaiming they will have so much fun with the Lucky wallet.

 

Back to the castle, the paladins found out Shiro had managed to creat a deeper bound with Black Lion. Kogekigami confirmed Zarkon’s destiny bond was gone. 

 

Knowing Zarkon can't track them anymore, Shiro orders the team to go to the headquarters of the Blade of Marmora.

  
End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happens in this chapter. This is only a little filler chapter, but at least Lance already get Amaterasu's celestial instruments and the lucky wallet. Do not worry, big action will happen in the next chapter. Do not forget to leave your reviews and kudos. They make me to write the chapters. ^^


	5. Holw of the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man from the Moon Tribe attacks the Blade of Marmora's headquaters. Lance has to make a big decision.

At the Blade of Marmora's headquarters, Kolivan, the leader of the Blades opened the doors to a room. In the middle of the room there was a very small hooded figure.

 

“Antok told me you had a vision. What did you see, Child?” the leader asked.

 

“Voltron will come here today.” said the hooded figure. “ One of the paladins is Amaterasu herself. You will recognize her by seeing her celestial red marks.”

 

“I see, is that all?” he asks

 

“There’s more” The figure added. “Today is the day I will be killed by the hands of a man from my own tribe.”

 

XXX

 

Arrival at the headquarters was smooth, with their location protected by Shiro. They were waiting for the answer from the Blades. Hunk saw how paled Lance was.

 

“Dude, are you ok? You look really bad. You should be on bed.” Said Hunk to his friend.

 

Lance just smiles. “Nah, I am ok. Do not worry.”

 

The other brush god children looked at each other very nervous. None of Lance’s teammates knew about Lance’s condition. Lance’s body was changing and he was fighting back to not lose his human form. Chibiterasu very was worried for his brother figure.

 

“We’re getting a transmission from the base!” Coran exclaimed, 

 

**“You may enter. Come unarmed.”** the audio said. 

 

Allura frowned, her face hesitant. “It’s too risky for all of us to go and the fact that you will go in unarmed requires the ones most skilled in self defense to attend.” She said.

 

The others looked at each other. Shiro stepped forward.

 

“So far I can tell that me and Keith are the ones most physically prepared but…” Shiro turned to Lance.

 

Shiro knows Lance’s celestial brush techniques would come handy if something goes wrong, but he remembers how Galra have turned Gekigami into a diabolical war machine.  And he does not want Lance having the same fate as Gekigami.

 

“Shiro, are you sure this is a good idea to take Keith with you?” Lance asks. “You know Keith’s temper and we want to approach those guys carefully.”

 

Lance was not the only one who though Shiro going with Keith was not a good idea; everyone else did. But the problem Keith was better in body combat in the group along with Shiro. Shiro frowned, saying he will not change the mind. Lance had a scary blanked expression on his face. He left the bridge without saying anything, he even ignored Hunk’s calls.

 

Once arriving to his room, Lance collapses on the floor. He curls up; He feels so hot and everything hurts. He feels his body wants to change, but his mind does not want to. He grits his teeth in pain.

 

“Amaterasu… Blue….it hurts… it hurts so much.” He cried. He could feel Amaterasu and Blue were trying comforting him through his mind.

 

Lance felt so useless. Even Shiro showed this fact to his face; even after Lance had appointed Keith’s flaws for this mission. 

 

Why do nobody listen to him? He feels he can only count with Amaterasu, the celestial brush god children and Blue. Lance tries to focus on his pain. He will not allow his body change. He will not allow to lose his human heart. He will not allow himself to become a wolf.

 

“(Brother?)”

 

Lance opens his eyes and he sees Chibiterasu and the others over him, looking at him with concerned eyes. Chibiterasu nuzzles him, saying everything would turn out alright. 

 

Lance wanted to believe in him, but he could not. Things were becoming so complicated and the pain was getting worse. Lance was afraid he could not hold the transformation back for much longer.

 

“(Brother, I know  you’re feeling ill, but I felt a presence of a constellation and it’s on the direction of The Blade of Marmora’s place.)” Chibiterasu said. 

 

Lance’s eyes widen in surprise. “What?”

 

“(We have to go there.)” Konuregami added “(I have a very bad feeling about this meeting. Whenever I have these feelings in my scales, they usually turn real).”

 

Lance grits his teeth as he gets up. Blue tells him Shiro and Keith have not left yet. So they still have some time. 

 

“Guys, I think it’s a good time for us to use the Lucky Mallet.”

 

XXX

 

Lance now knew how Scott Lang,the second Ant-Man, felt on that move after he used the ‘Pym particle’ and shrinking to the size of bug. Being in a size of a bug was another alien world to him. Lance decided to take Chibiterasu and Koyomigami with him, he felt their assistance were the most suited to this mission. 

 

Sneaking in Red was very easy. He knew Red knew they were inside her since she could feel their presence inside her. Lance did not know Red’s reasons but he was grateful for her allowing them to sneak in. And more grateful for not warning Shiro and Keith.

 

Arriving to the base, Lance, Chibiterasu and Koyomigami quickly ran inside. Thanks to their small size no one felt their presence yet. But they still needed be careful for none of them being trampled accidentally by the giant guys.

 

They carefully climbed on the walls thanks to the catwalk brush Lance had received from Kokabegami. They were walking on the pipes to go through to a hole on the wall. Chibiterasu looked down and saw a Blade pinning Keith to the ground and holding him in a lock that the puppy knew that guy could easily snap his Keith’s arm.

 

“(Brother, they are in trouble!)”

 

Lance looked down and frowned. Shiro’s words were still fresh on his mind. 

 

“Shiro ignored my words. Let leave him to deal with this by himself. He needs to see his golden boy is not that good.” Lance said, coldly “ We are here for the celestial brush god’s constellation and not for the Blade of Marmora.”

 

Chibiterasu and Koyomigami looked at him surprised before looking at each other. That was cold, even for Lance. They knew Lance was mad at Shiro for not listening to him but Lance was right; they were there for their brother’s or sister’s constellation.

 

They were walking through the tunnels inside of the wall. They felt the constellation was getting closer. They turned left and saw a light. There was a opening. The opening lead to a room. They could feel the constellation was there.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you, celestial gods.”

 

Lance gasped as he stood in the front of Chibiterasu and Koyomigami. They could see a hooded figure sitting in the middle of the room. The figure removed the hood and the cape and it revealed a little girl. She looked around of her ten years, she had a long blond hair, a pair of dot-markings above of her brows and a pair of pair of blue eyes. Chibiterasu and Koyomigami exclaimed the girl was a member of the Moon Tribe. That surprised Lance very much.

 

“That’s ok. Kolivan and the others are busy with your friends in the other side of the base. We’re alone. You’re safe with with me. You can return to your original size.” said the girl, gently.

 

Feeling they can trust the girl, Lance uses the Lucky Mallet to return back to their original size. Lance looks at the girl and he notices her eyes were lifeless; the little girl is blind.

 

“Who are you?” Lance asks

 

“My name is Hikari. I am a member of Moon tribe. It’s a pleasure to meet you all, Chibiterasu, Koyomigami and especially you, Lance McClain - Amaterasu’s vessel and the new child of celestial brush gods.”

 

Lance, Chibiterasu and Koyomigami’s widen in shock. How did she know about them, especially Lance? They never mentioned their names to her. Hikari explained she has the gift of  Clairvoyance, she could see events before they even happen. She told them when the Galra had attacked their world a year ago, Thace, a member of the Blade of Marmora, was the one who found her when her mother was killed by a random soldier. Thace was also the one who found out about her gift and he knew she would be abused by Haggar and her Druids for it. Thace took her back to the Blade’s headquarters where she lived with them since then, aiding them with her visions and prophecies. She was the one who told to Ulaz about Shiro and his important destiny with the Lions of Voltron.

 

“You also have an especial destiny, Lance  McClain . I may be blind, but I can feel you’re in pain. A lot of pain. Why haven't you turned yet? Why are you holding back?” She asked, curious.

 

That surprised Lance greatly. How come, a little girl, half of his size, know so much about him? He bit his lips as he closed his hands into fists. 

 

“I do not want to lose my humanity, my human heart.” Lance says. Chibiterasu and Koyomigami look at him worried; they knew about Lance’s dilemma. “ I am well aware about the consequences when I accepted Amaterasu to fuse with me. But I never asked to be a god. I just want to keep everyone save without losing myself.”

 

Then, Lance looked down and he saw the little moon tribe girl’s small hand touching in his chest, where his heart was. She looked at him with a very soft and gentle smile.

 

“Courage, friendship, love, faith, compassion, nobility, hope and loyalty. These virtues are what makes you you. You lost your humanity in the moment you fused with Amaterasu. However you never lost your heart. Even if you becomes a full wolf god, you will never lose heart; your Lance  Mcclain heart.” Hikari said to Lance, gently.

 

Lance knees in the front of her and hugs her closer to his chest. He sobs; he was afraid, so much afraid of what he might become if he allows the transformation to happen. Then, Lance blinks when he saw the lights coming from above them. It was a constellation of a celestial brush god.

 

“Go ahead, draw the missing stars. Just do not be too much shocked when this come come out.” said Hikari, smiling

 

Lance looked at her confused, why would he be shocked by this one? When the drew the missing stars, Lance yelped, jumping backwards when something feel hard in the front of them. He blinked confused when he saw a sheep with a giant gourd on its back. The sheep looked to be older than Chibiterasu and the others. The sheep tried to be in its feet but the way it was moving it was almost if it was…

 

“(Kokasugami, I can not believe you’re drunk again!!)” snapped Chibiterasu angrily at the sheep.

 

“Wait, is this sheep drunk?!” Lance exclaimed, shocked, appointing at the sheep.

 

“(Sadly yes,)” Chibiterasu moans, shaking his head in shame “(This is Kokasugami -the daughter of Kasugami, the goddess of mist. She’s our oldest sister.  Do not be fooled by her drinking habits, the mist brush one of the most useful brushes to be used on battles. It makes fast things go slow.)”

 

“(Even if her mist smells like alcohol.)” adds Koyomigami rolling her eyes

 

The sheep blinked, finally having her sight cleared. She gave a goofy smile to Lance and asked since when Amaterasu had became a hot guy. Koyomigami slapped the back of her head her with her tail.

 

“(Wake up, you fool! This is Lance, Lady Amaterasu is inside him! He is now our new brother!)”

 

Kokasugami blinked and she frowned as she tried to see Lance closely. She smelled him and looked at him once more. Turned to Chibiterasu and Koyomigami.”

 

“(If I posses a human girl, can I make out with him? I mean, he’s not our brother by blood.)”

 

Lance blushed; he felt so embarrassed. Was this pervert and drunk sheep one of the celestial brush gods? Chibiterasu and Koyomigami hit her for saying such stupid thing. Lance did not say anything, he was too much embarrassed to say anything anyway. And he was pretty sure Amaterasu had hidden somewhere inside in their inner world in shame since he did not hear feel her presence when Kokasugami came out from her constellation. Lance sworn to never hit on Allura or any other girl ever again.

 

Then, he felt the base pulsing. Lance gasped when he felt a wicked energy surrendering all place. Hikari frowned, one of her visions was coming true. The brush gods growled, they knew what this energy was.

 

“(Guys, I may be a little drunk, but I am sober enough to know we’re inside of a cursed zone.)” said Kokasugami, being serious for the first time.

 

XXX

 

On the Castle of the Lions, Allura and the others saw the base being covered by a strange and dark energy. Allura could feel the quintessence of that purple barrier was dark and sinister. The brush god children knew what that barrier was.

 

“(Konuregami, is that…?)” started Kotaichigami.

 

“(A cursed zone.)” the little snake whispered in fear.

 

XXX

 

The blades and Shiro glared to guy who had invaded on their base. His appearance was a tall man with  a long blond haired man wearing  a deep-red coat, with intricate golden markings on it.  A rectangular fabric is on the front of the robe, from the waist down to the knees, with purple markings on it. The robe itself consists of large sleeves and under the robe is a purple suit, which is seemingly lined with a purple hakama, along with some white markings on it. On his face there was a bird mask.

 

“Who are you and how did you find this place?” Kolivan glared at the new stranger.

 

_ “This is bad.” _ thought Shiro. He looked behind him and he saw Keith was still unconscious on the floor from the Blade’s trials. And he had no idea who this new guy was. A friend or an enemy?

 

“How rude of me.” said the man in sarcasm. He removed his mask and revealed his human face with deep blue eyes and marking dots markings above of his brows. “ I am Sugawara of the Moon Tribe.”

 

Kolivan frowned at this new information. Hikari told him she would be killed by a member of her own clan. So Sugawara was the one who she saw. Why would he kill a member of his own clan? Sugawara smirked as he stabs his blade into the flood. Shiro and the Blades when they felt a gust of energy coming to them. Then, everything was covered by a dark purple energy.

 

“Now we’re inside of a cursed zone, none, not even that metallic red beast outside can interfere our meeting here. I will just ask once: where is Amaterasu?”

 

Shiro’s eyes widen in shock. Does he know Amaterasu? How? Is he from the same planet as her? 

 

“Do you see anyone with celestial marks here?” Kolivan asks. Shiro gasped in surprise; how does he know about the celestial marks? “ I heard Amaterasu is one of the paladins of Voltron. She is not here. You know our localization, we can not allow you get out here alive.”

 

Kolivan draws his blade out. The other members did the same. They attack the blond at the same time. 

 

Sugawara only smirks.

 

Shiro gasped horrified when he saw Sugarawa moving at a monstrous speed. Blood was splitted everywhere as the Blade had their limbs cut off. Sugawara stepped on Kolivan’s chest. On his right hand he was holding a weapon very similar to a light saber.

 

“You’re fast, I admit. But I am faster.” He gave to the Galra a psycho face.

 

“Stop!”  Shiro shouts.

 

Shiro rushes towards Sugawara to stop him to hurt the Blades anymore. He uses his galra arm on Sugawara but to his shock,he stops him with a single finger.

 

“Oh, you have an arm made by those purple demons.” Sugawara said, coldly. “I think it's better to get rid of this demoniac abomination. It’s for your own good.”

 

Shiro’s eyes wide in pure horror when he see his mechanic arm being completely destroyed by Sugawara from inside out. Shiro cries in pain when Sugarawa kicks him in the chest, sending him against in the wall. He stabs Shiro’s leg with his lightsaber. The black paladin cried out in pain.

 

“That’s odd, why do I feel a faint celestial energy on you?” Sugarawa wonders. “You were with Amaterasu, weren't you?” Shiro grits his teeth, looking angrily at the blond man. “Tell me, where is she?”

 

Then they heard a moan. Shiro’s eyes widen in horror when Sugawara finally saw Keith on the floor. The blond slowly walked towards him. Shiro tried to get up but the pain did allow him to do it.

 

“Keith! You bastard, do not dare to hurt him!” he shouts.

 

When Sugawara was beside Keith, he could feel Keith had the same energy as the Galra. He frowned. He raised his lightsaber to strike Keith. Before he could do anything, his face was hit by a fist. He was sent flying. Sugawara gritted as he landed on the floor.

 

“Who's there?” he shouted, angry.

 

“I don’t know who you are, you creep, but I will not allow you hurt my friends anymore!”

 

Shiro’s eyes widen in surprise when he saw Lance standing before Keith. On his  ankles and wrists there was floating beads around them. Shiro could see Lance was somehow different.

 

“You…. You are Amaterasu!” Sugawara yells. Then, he blinked in confusion“ No wait, you’re not her. Why do I feel her energy coming from you?”

 

“That’s because I became her vessel.” says Lance, glaring at him.

 

Shiro could feel something heaving on his arm. He blinked; he saw his mechanic arm was restored. But How? He looked down and saw Koyomigami, Chibiterasu along with a sheep and a small girl in a size of a bug. Koyomigami made a sign for Shiro be quiet while she fix his leg as well.

 

Amaterasu warms Lance to be careful. She could feel something evil in the Moon Tribe man. Lance replays he will be careful, since he can feel Sugawara’s deep killing aura towards him.

 

“Vessel, hum? That explain why I could not track Amaterasu back on our planet. That’s also explain why such a human like you have celestial marks in your face. Tell me vessel,  why haven't you turned yet? Why are you holding back?” he asks, curious. “I can feel you already have 10 brushes. You shouldn’t be in this form by now.”

 

Shiro looked confused. Turned? What was that guy talking about?

 

“None of your business, dude. But I am curious, What do you want to do with Amaterasu?”

 

“I want to join forces with her.” Sugawara answers” Nippon, our dear home planet was destroyed by those damned purple demons. My whole clan was slaughtered like pigs by those purple demons. If you do not know yet, that guy behind you has the blood of the purple demons in his veins. I feel it; he has the same aura as them. Why do you protect this demon? You should hate him for what his clan did to our planet and to the other celestial brush gods.”

 

Lance let out a creep sound from his mouth. He first chuckles before roaring with laughter.

 

“Dude, I already hate Keith and his guts already!” Lance admits

 

Shiro was shocked. Lanced had always hated Keith? Why? Lance admitted he hated Keith since the starting at Garrison. He told to Sugawara no matter how much he did, how much he worked harder, Keith had always outdo his own. When Lance finally got to the fighter classes, he found out he only was in those classes because Keith was kicked out because of his bad behavior.

 

“No matter what I do, Keith will always outdo me. Even my opinion is worthless to everybody. However, I respect him as a teammate, I can not allow you or anyone to kill him. Red is a picky and temperamental cat, if he dies we will have a lot of trouble before she decided to pick another pilot.”

 

“So, die with those purple demons!” Sugawara yells “I will take Amaterasu out of you!!”

 

While they were fighting, Koyomigami finally fixes Shiro’s leg. Shiro wanted to help Lance but Hikari did not allow it.  Hikari returned to her normal size and told to Shiro to help Koyomigami and Chibiterasu to fix Kovilian and the others Blades.

 

“But Lance…”

 

“You will be more in the way than help.” Hikari cuts him off. “Sugawara is too much for you. He defeated Kolivan and the others without any trouble and they are art martial masters.”

 

Shiro grits his teeth. Having not much choice he walks towards to Kolivan and placed his bloody arm back to his stump. Shiro begs to Koyomigami to fix his arm. Koyomigami nods and starts to use her brush to fix the Galra’s arm.

 

Even with the celestial equipaments, Lance was still having difficulties on his fight against Sugarawa. Close combat was never his forte and Sugawara being a speed monster did not help either. Lance cried out in pain when he felt Sugawara breaking both his his arms and being thrown forcely against the floor.

 

“Lance!” Shiro cried out.

 

“You know, it’s real a shame. We both could have become great partners, we could slay every last of those purple demons together.” Said Sugawara with a jaded expression in his face. “Why Amaterasu? You’re a goddess, why did you chose this boy who's not even born in our planet?

 

Lance grows; of course he also asks this very same question. The only answer he gets from Amaterasu is he is special human. Lance views nothing special on himself. Then, Lance sees Sugawara rising his lightsaber to give him the final blow. 

 

The blue paladin tried to move his hands to use his celestial brush techniques but he could not move them because of the broken bones.

 

*tunch*

 

Blood falls on Lance’s face. His eyes widen in pure horror when he sees Hikari standing between him and Sugawara with the lightsaber stabbing in her chest. Everyone present in the room where shocked.

 

“Hikari!” Kolivan cried.

 

Hikari spitted blood but she still smiled, even feeling a burning pain in her chest. She turned her head and smiled to Lance.

 

“Do not be afraid of what you will become Lance McClain. Let it flow.” She says “ The universe needs you. Please… become our sun of hope.”

 

With that, she fell lifeless on the floor. Sugawara called her pathetic and she deserved to die for aiding the purple demons. Suddenly something hit Sugawara, cutting his chest.

 

“What?” 

 

Sugawara could see a long white fluffy tail coming out from Lance. The tip of tail had black ink . Lance moved his tail and used the rejuvenation brush on his arms.  With his arms fixed, he could get up.

 

“Hikari...” He sobbed. His voice was filled with grief and anger. “I should have done this sooner. But I was stubborn. If I had allowed the transformation to happen after the first signs, Hikari would still be here.” Then, he looked at Sugawara in anger. “ I will never forgive you, you bastard!”

 

Lance cried as the floor around him erupted. Shiro cried out Lance’s name as he was covering himself from the wave of energy. Sugawara was forced to take an involuntary step backwards.

 

“What the hell is going on?!” he roared “ What is this energy?!”

 

The light around Lance goes out. Everyone’s eyes widen in shock; instead of the young cuban boy, they saw  a huge quadruped white wolf with tribal red marks on his coat standing in his place. The wolf had blue eyes; the same blue eyes as Lance. The wolf was Lance

 

“Lance…” Shiro whispered in shock.

 

Then, Lance howls after his transformation was complete.

  
End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally Lance becomes a full wolf god. Now Sugawara is in big trouble. 
> 
> For those who do not know, Sugawara is a character from Okamiden series. Sorry if anyone was expecting Waka, but I though Sugawara was better suited to be the enemy of this arc than Waka. Sugawara was a man from the moon tribe who was betrayed and killed by the people he was protecting. His rage at such betrayal and a certain demon's presence within his soul caused him to become a malevolent being of great demonic power. 
> 
> Because of that, I made Sugawara a bitter character who views all Galra being evil creatures and they should all die. And He will not forgiving to the ones who aiding them or who are in their side.
> 
> Hikari is an OC who I created for Lance to finally snaps and allowing himself to become a wolf god.
> 
> Next chapter Sugawara vs Lance
> 
> Do not forget to leave your reviews and kudos. They make write chapters fasters. ^^


	6. Sugawara vs Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara vs Lance

Lance howls after his transformation is complete.

 

“Lance…” Shiro whispered in shock.  The black paladin could not believe Lance had became a huge wolf before his eyes.

 

Then, Lance, in his new wolf form, started to attack Sugawara with fury. With his new form Lance’s attacks were more powerful, they were faster. Sugawara, for the first time, was having difficulties with Lance’s new speed.

 

“You may got faster, but I am much more faster!” Sugawara roars.

 

Sugawara increases his speed. Lance was looking his surrenders, trying to find where Sugawara is but his new speed was almost making him invisible. Lance howls in pain when he feels Sugawara’s lightsaber cutting his body, staining his white coat in red with his blood. Lance closes his eyes, trying to feel where Sugawara would strike him next.

 

Lance feels Sugawara’s presence behind him and he uses his new mist brush on him. The mist around around him makes slower, giving Lancea chance to counterattack. Lance manages to destroy his lightsaber.

 

“Give up, Sugawara.” Lance says to him. “ It’s over.”

 

“It’s not over. Not yet. It will be only over when one of us stop breathing!”

 

Sugawara let out a war cry, rushing towards Lance. Before Lance could do anything, a blade came out from Sugawara’s chest. They looked at the direction where the blade came from. It was Keeth. He finally woke up. The red paladin glared at Sugawara after throwing his blade at him.

 

“You… you son of a…” Sugawara growled

 

Sugawara never had the chance to finish as Lance gave him the final blow with his own celestial sword. The moon tribe man turned into star dust, leaving Keith’s transformed blade behind.

 

Lance panted, tiredly. He tried to stay up but he had no more energy. He collapsed on the floor with his wounds still bleeding. Lance was unable to hear the panic cries of Shiro Chibiterasu and Koyomigami when everything became dark.

 

XXX

 

The paladins looked carefully to the healing pod where Lance was sealed in. Hunk and Pidge could not believe Lane had become a huge wolf. Because of his new anatomy, Allura warned them the pod would take one or two days before to complete Lance’s healing.

 

On the other side of the room, Kolivan, the leader of the Blade of Marmora, was standing before to the other healing pod. Hikari was inside of that pod. After the battle against Sagawara was over, Kolivan rushed towards Hikari’s side. She was barely alive when he begged them to help her.

 

Then, Kolivan walks towards to Shiro, saying they need to talk. Shiro does not want to leave, but Hunk and Pidge tell him they will stay there until Lance gets out from the pod. Shiro gives them a small smile before he and Kolivan leave the infirmary.

 

XXX

 

In the hall, Shiro and Kolivan were talking. Kolivan asked how the red and blue paladins were. Shior answered Keith was still in shock for finding out he has some Galra blood in his veins while Lance still needed time to heal, especially with his new body.

 

“I never had imagined that boy was Amaterasu’s vessel.” commented Kolivan

 

“How do you know about Amaterasu?” Shiro asks, curious.

 

“Hikari is from the same world as Amaterasu. She told us stories about Amaterasu and the celestial brush gods from her world.” Kolivan says, answering Shiro’s question.

 

Kolivan even mentioned he was surprised when Hikari told them in one of her visions showed Amaterasu being of the paladins of Voltron. 

 

“You care about Hikari’s well being, don’t you?” Shiro commented. He saw how much relieved Kolivan was after Allura had told him Hikari would survive.

 

“She is like a daughter to me.” Kolivan admitted “ Thance was the one who saved Hikari and took her to our own base. At first I was against the idea to keep a child in our base, but thanks to her gift, we could gain more informations against Zarkon. She was the one who told us  about your connection to the voltron in one of her prophecies. She may be not a galra, but she is one of us. She is a Blade of Marmora, just like how Amaterasu’s vessel and the half-breed are the paladins of Voltron.

 

Then, Shiro remembered the hateful words Lance had said about his feelings towards Keith. The black paladins felt really bad for not being a good leader to Lance. He needed to fix this as soon as possible.

 

XXX

 

When Lance got out from the pod, he couldn't help the warm smile on his features. There, his friends and the celestial brush god children were all sleeping together in a tight pile. Hunk was in the middle, his person being used as a pillow for all of them. He careful walked out of the infirmary, not wanting waking them up.

 

While walking to the star room map, Lance saw his own reflection through a metallic wall. He almost left out a sob. It was not a dream, he was really a wolf now. Once arriving at Star map room, he turned the hologram on and stars filled the room. Lance laid down on the floor, hoping the stargazing would calm down his mind.

 

_ “I am so sorry Lance.”  _ Amaterasu whispered. Her spirit materialized outside of his body. She was nuzzling him in the same way she would do with her child,Chibiterasu. She viewed Lance as her own child and she hated to see him so depressed.

 

“We knew soon or later this would have to happen, Amaterasu.” Lance let out a very sad sigh. “ I just wished I had done this sooner. Hikari died because of me and my stubbornness.”

 

“HIkari is alive. She is sleeping in one of our guest rooms with the Blades.” says a voice. Amaterasu returns to Lance’s body.

 

Lance turned his head and saw Shiro on the doorway. Shiro was not surprised to find Lance talking to himself; he knew Lance was talking to Amaterasu in his mind. The black paladin asked if he could join him with the star gazing. Lance did not say anything, only nodding to him. He saw Shiro sitting down beside him. There was silent between them, but Lance refused to talk to Shiro. 

 

“I am sorry, Lance. I was not a good leader to you, was I?” Shiro asked to Lance.

 

Lance is still refuses to talk or to look to Shiro. He is only looking at the holographic stars.

 

“I asked to Chibiterasu why you became a wolf. He showed me his memories of you, crying, telling to him and the other the celestial brush god children you were changing; changing into a wolf so you can hold the power of the celestial brushes better.” Shiro says, softly. “ Why didn't you say anything?”

 

Finally Lance was able to look to Shiro, finally starting to talk to him. He mentioned ever since he merged things were different to him, he viewed Chibiterasu and others more his family and friends than everyone else from Voltron. The children actually really listen to his fears and grief. Lance’s blue eyes glistened with tears.

 

“Lance,” Shiro says quickly, “Lance. Please don’t cry.”

 

“I really do not want to!” he snapps, more tears rolling down on his furry face. “ When Amaterasu told me I was changing into a wolf, I was afraid I was losing my humanity. But I already did in the moment I agreed with Amaterasu for us to merge as one. I really wanted to talk to you guys about this but I had no one.” Lance sobbed. “You and I were never this close. Not like how you are with Keith. Keith and I never got along to start with, I do not trust him enough to talk something this big with him. Pidge and Hunk have their own problems to deal with. I could have talked to Coran but he does not understand about the importance of human heart to us. The same goes to Allura. So, I had no one, except for Chibiterasu and the others.”

 

Shiro did not even try to stop the tear from leaking from his eye. He never knew Lance had suffered this much under his wing. How could he be so blind? Shiro saw the signs but he ignored them.

 

“Lance,” he murmurs.

 

“Now I am a beast,  what am I going to do?” Lance was becoming really depressed, sobbing even more. “Even if we defeat Zarkon and save the universe, I can not return home. I can not go back to my family. Not like this.” 

 

Shiro hated to see Lance like this. He had no idea how much Lance had suffered for the fear of losing his human heart. He felt he failed as a leader.

 

“C’mere,” Shiro waves his open arms.

 

Lance stares for moment. And then he closes the distance. Lance’s face was pressing into Shiro’s neck.  Shiro buried his face into Lance’s furried neck.  Amaterasu’s spirit smiled warmly at the scene. This was what Lance needed; a human hug.

 

XXX

 

A few days later, the Paladins splitted up in two teams to gather resources for a showdown with Zarkon. Team Hunk and Keith would travel into the belly of the planet-devouring creature known as a Weblum for scaultrite, a material needed in wormhole generators. While Team Lance, Pidge and Shiro would go to Beta Traz to rescue Slav. Before they go to their missions, Hikari had another vision. 

 

“What?” exclaimed Lance “ Those places have a constellation?”

 

Hikari nods to him.

 

“Yes, I can see clearly. There’s a constellation in Beta Traz and in Weblum.”

 

The paladins and the brush god children looked at each other. They were surprised with this new information. Since only Lance and Chibiterasu can restore the celestial constellations, Lance decided Keith and Hunk should take Chibiterasu along with them.

 

“You gotta be joking.” muttered Keith,

 

“Look, I do not like this much as you do, but Chibiterasu here is the only one who can restore a constellation beside me. And also, I think this is a good opportunity for you to bond with him. Hunk and Pidge have already some bond with the children, even if they still can not see our celestial marks. You’re the only one who did not form any kind of bond with any of them yet.”

 

Shiro had to agree with Lance. Keith moaned; he did not want to bring an animal with him. Lance asked to Amaterasu if Chibiterasu was able to hold more than one celestial brush power; he did not feel confortable on letting Chibiterasu go with only Sunrise brush to a mission. Amaterasu answered his child was strong enough to have at least two celestial brushes. Lance decided Chibiterasu should have at least slash power and rejuvenation brushes for this mission.

 

“And we can not forget the puppy here needs his own space suit !” added Coran

 

XXX

 

Chibiterasu smiled as he was wagging his tail in pure joy when he saw his reflection. He was using his own version of the blue paladin suit made especially for him. He was now a space puppy.

 

“Waah… he looks so cute!” Pidge cooed.  Pidge did not admit but she always had a weakness for cute things.

 

“I know, right? Coran did a good work to make a new paladin armor for me.”

 

Lance was now using his blue paladin suit, made specially for his wolf form.

 

“And do not worry, I am still making space suits for all the cubs. Koyomigami’s is ready!” Said Coran, showing the mini space suit he made for Koyomigami.

 

Koyomigame blushed, her eyes were shining in happiness when she saw her own space suit. Allura could not help but groaning in embarrassment; Coran was really serious when he decided to make a space suit for all celestial brush god children. He even planned to do for her mices was well.

 

After everything was ready, the team went to their own mission.

 

XXX

 

Hunk, Keith and Chibiterasu were on their way to Weblum in Yellow Lion. The trip was in silent most of the time. But to Hunk’s surprise, Keith was the one to break the silent.

 

“You know, we should give him a nickname. Chibiterasu is too mouthful.”

 

“Really?” Hunk raised a brow, confused. “ What kind of nickname?”

 

Keith only smirks. “ Mutt.”

 

Chibiterasu’s jaw dropped. Hunk was surprised to see Chibiterasu huddle in a corner with a gloomy aura around him.

 

“That was mean, Keith.” Commented Hunk.

 

“It’s better than calling him Porkchop.” Keith defensed himself. That other nickname made Chibiterasu more depressed.

 

“Who would name a dog Porkchop?!” exclaimed Hunk, not believing him the horrible name for a dog.

 

“My dad.”

 

Hunk learns the Kogane men are really bad at naming animals.

 

“Let’s just call him Chibi.”

 

Chibiterasu was very grateful for Hunk’s good sense of nicknames.

  
End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter. I am sorry if the fight scene was not very good. I am really bad on this part but I still try to make it at least satisfactory level.  
> Heheh, poor Chibiterasu. For those who never played Okamiden, everytime Chibiterasu has a new human partner, he gets a very bad nickname. Mutt and Porkchop are some of those nicknames used on the game.  
> Anyway, I did a small picture of Chibiterasu in his space suit. I hope you like it.  
> https://belletiger.tumblr.com/image/159835553949
> 
> Do not forget to leave your coments and kudos. They make me write the chapters even faster.  
> See ya in the next chapter!


	7. Hearts on ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith go together to find the last celestial brush god; Koitegami of the ice

 

 

Thanks to their teamwork, the Voltron team managed to save Slav from Beta traz prison and getting the material from the belly of Weblum. And their bonus was they found Kokazegami in Beta Traz and Komoegamo in the belly of Weblum. The children of wind and fire recognized Lance as Amaterasu’s vessel and as their new brother. They gladly gave Lance their celestial brushes of Gale and Inferno. 

 

There was not much to do, except for waiting Slav and the Olkari finishing the giant Teludav gate. Lance decided to use the free time they have to find the last lost celestial brush god child; Koitegami. He went to Allura Shiro to talk about this subject.

 

“You wanna leave to find the last celestial brush god child?” Allura asked.

 

Lance nods to her.

 

“Yes. While Slav and the Olkari work on the gravity generator for the teludav gate, Amaterasu and I want to find Koitegami. I know things are going well according to the plan, but I want all the 13 brush god children together as soon as possible. Their power is our triumph card in case something goes wrong. Remember, they helped us a lot in these past weeks.”

 

Allura had to agree. The celestial brush god children had helped them a lot. Kogekigami even saved them once when Zarkon was tracking them and he was the one who warned them about the two destiny bonds on Black Lion. 

 

Shiro also agrees that reuniting all the brush gods is necessary to defeat Zarkon and his evil empire, but he does not like the fact Lance wants to go alone to find the last celestial brush child. He is afraid Lance being captured by Galra and turning him a monster like how they did with Gekigami.

 

“Finding the last brush god child is important, but I prefer you take someone else with you. We can not take any risks now everything is going well to our side.” Says Shiro

 

“I am not going alone, Amaterasu is with me.” Says Lance “ Beside, Hikari told me the place where Koitegami is in a no galra’s colony planet. I will be fine.”

 

“You know what I mean, Lance”

 

Lance frowned; he knew what Shiro wanted to do. He wanted him to take Keith along with him. Allura looked at the two paladins in concern. Not a long ago they found Keith had galra blood inside him after the blade of Marmora incident with a man from Amaterasu’s world. At first, she mistreated him for being a galra descendant but she saw her error; having galra blood did not change who keith was. Lance did not care of Keith was half alien or not; the real problem was Lance’s issues towards Keith and Shiro wanted them to be closer before their final battle.

 

“Why him?” Lance  asks, glaring at Shiro

 

“Soon we will be in a final battle against Zarkon and I want everyone to be good before that. I know you have some issues with Keith, but it's taking too far now. You both need to fix it.”

 

_ “He’s right, you know?” _ Amaterasu whispers in his mind.

 

Lance sighs in defeat. He says he will take Keith along with him but he mentions he can not do any promises their relationship will be better after this. Shiro thanks Lance for understanding the situation.

 

XXX

 

Keith and Lance were on their way to find Koitegami in Blue Lion. The trip to the unknown planet was in pure silent. Keith was surprised to see Lance could still pilot Blue, even being a wolf. Keith really did not want to go with him, but Shiro ordered to do it. The red paladin did not feel comfortable around Lance; he felt odd when he was around him.

 

“You two need to fix your issues with each other.” says Lance,

 

Keith blinks in confusion; when he looked at Lance, he saw his eyes were not blue anymore. They were pure yellow. That meant one thing: 

 

“Wait, are you Amaterasu?” Keith asks, surprised

 

“Yes, it is me. Lance is sleeping inside of his soul. He’s been very stressed lately. He needs some rest.” says Amaterasu.

 

“So, you can take over his body if you want?” he frowns

 

“Yes, but I only do that with his permission. Its his body and not mine. And I really want to talk to you, child. You are aware about Lance’s issues towards you, aren’t you?” she asks

 

Keith sights, nodding to the goddess.

 

“Good, so I will tell you this just once: you can not screw this mission. You need gain Lance’s respect and trust if you want him to use the power of the celestial brushes in their full potential.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Remember that day in Olkarion, when Blue Lion had become white? Lance and I gave some of our celestial powers to her. We can do the same to the other Lions when they form Voltron. But for this happen, Lance needs to fully trust you. Please, you have to do it if we want to win.”  she explains to him.

 

Keith did not say anything. What Amaterasu was asking it was complicate. Keith was very anti-social and Lance was the opposite. Then, Keith felt chills when he saw Amaterasu glaring at him with anger.

 

“However, if you somehow screw this up and hurt my child more than he already is, I will send you to hell myself! ”

 

Keith gulps in fear. He knows Amaterasu was serious, very deadly serious. Then, he sees the wolf shaking its head and Keith could see the eyes were blue again. Lance was back.

 

“Mullet?” he blinked confused “ You’re pale, are you ok? Did Amaterasu say anything?”

 

“Er… nothing important. She is just worried you’re stressed lately.”

 

If he could, Lance would have raised a brow in suspicion. He knew Amaterasu did say something to put some fear on Keith. However he decided to drop the subject off since it was not his issue to fix. He needed to focus to find Koitegami.

 

After a few hours they finally found the planet. When they landed, they would see the planet was an ice and water planet. Keith felt he was in  the Earth’s glacial age; good thing their paladin suit had protections for low and high temperatures. Lance could feel Koitegami’s constellation but its presence was very faint. And the snow, for some reason Lance felt something really strange. Like it was not natural.

 

“So do you feel anything?” Keith asked.

 

“It’s very faint, but I feel Koitegami’s presence in that direction.” said Lance, looking at the direction of a very tall mountain.

 

The two paladins were walking towards to the mountain but the snowstorm was getting worse. They could not see any of their surroundings anymore. Keith shouted they need find a shelter until the storm was over. Suddenly Lance could not feel Keith’s presence anymore.

 

“ Keith! Where are you?

 

Then something hit the back of his head and everything turned back.

 

XXX

 

When Lance wake up, he almost panic when he finds himself hanged and tied in a stick. He saw Keith tied and gagged inside of a cage. Lance tried to call him but there was a rope tied around of his muzzle. Then, Lance saw several creepy and hooded figures around them.

 

“What we should do with them, Dante?” asked one of the figures

 

“The human might be D'Compose’s trap. But the beast can be some use to us. We can use his fur to do a warm coat and his meat to feed the weak ones.”

 

Lance trashes. He will not allow those creeps to kill him. Freeing his tail from the restrains, Lance uses the slash brush to cut the ropes off. He leaps as his face contorted with anger, baring her teeth to the hooded figures. He uses the slash brush on the cage to free Keith as well. Free from his restraints, Keith grabs his bayard and forms his sword.

 

“I don’t know who are you, you creeps, but I will not allow you kill us!” Hissed Keith.

 

Before anyone could do anything, a voice stopped them.

 

“Papa, stop!” 

 

Coming out from the croup, keith and Lance were shocked to see a small galra child. She was standing between them and the hooded figures.

 

“Papa, this is Amaterasu! I can see the celestial marks!”

 

“Did you say Amaterasu?” one of the figures asked. “ This is not the name of the sun goddess from the world you came from, Dante?”

 

“We are saved!” exclaimed another figure.

 

One by one, the figures removed their hoods. One of them was a huge male galra with short white hair while the others figures revealed to be  multi-colored humanoid horse-dragon creatures.  Lance and Keith looked each other confused; what is going on there?

 

XXX

 

Lance and Keith found themselves sitting near of a camp fire with the figures. The male galra introduced himself Dante, a former galra solder. The inhabitants of the planet were the Quillians. Dante’s child was named Himiko. Lance could feel the child had some spiritual power. 

 

“I am a former galra commander. My troop and I had the duty retrieve the blueprints back to the empire and kill a group of rebels. But one of their ships had a teludav portal and I was sent to a very far away planet. I got badly hurt  from the hard landing. But I was saved by this woman; Miko Cho.” Dante said to the, while petting his daughter head, whose was sleeping in his legs. 

 

Danted continued to tell his tale. Miko cho was the one who helped to be back to health. At first he wanted to contact his squad, telling he had found a planet with high levels of quintessence. But after living such peaceful life with Miko Cho, he gave up his idea, his duties, only to stay with the woman he loved and the peace he was starting to like.

 

“An year later our child was born. We were happy for long ten years. I never though living away from wars and battles could make me happy. I wanted to protect that peace. But then, the empire have found the planet. My former comrades killed my wife. I was forced to flee with Himiko. The empire would do terrible things to her.”

 

“Terrible things? For she being a half-breed?” Keith asked.

 

Lance looked at Keith in concern. Keith was also a half breed like Himiko but unlike the small child, Keith’s appearance was fully human. Himiko was more galra than Keith was.

 

“For being a female.” He hissed in anger “Female galra are rare in our kind. Most of the male galra soldiers are either clones or baby tubes. Only a few are pures. I am one of those pure galra. The females usually belongs to the nobles as their concubines, to be used to breed strong and pure warriors. Even being  a half breed, Himiko would still be a concubine to some noble or even to Zarkon himself if they caught her.”

 

That revelation made Keith and Lance’s blood run cold. It was no wonder why they never saw a female galra on the field until now. Lance sworn to protect the child from the empire with his life. 

 

“ And who is this D'Compose?” Keith asked. “You guys were talking about him a while ago.”

 

“D'Compose is a demon!” shouted a male quillian “ He turned my wife into a nightmare!”

 

Another quillian explains D'Compose is a giant undead creature, his unique appearance is marked by a dinosaur-like head and an exposed chest cavity whose gated rib cage can swing open to jail his prey. With the mere touch of his decrepit claw, D'Compose can turn his victims into giant frightening undead monstrosities.

 

“For long time were were not afraid of D'Compose because he’s lives underground, avoiding the sunlight. He is afraid of sunlight. In the night, our light knights make sure he stays in the underground” said an elder Quilian “ But a year ago, the weather of our dear planet changed. Ice started to fall from the skies and clouds blocked our sun. That gave D'Compose free pass to our lands. The light knights were his first victims. The rest of us were forced to hide in underground to escape from his curse.”

 

“This planet was already like this when we were forced to land five months.” added Dante

 

That made Lance to think. A year ago the galra attacked and the celestial god children were Scattered through the universe. No, there was no way Koitegami was the cause of this change weather. 

 

_ “Unfortunately this is not the first time this happen.” _ said Amaterasu in his mind “ H _ is father, Itegami was also used for something like this in the past.” _

 

Suddenly everything was starting to quake. The quakes had awaken Himiko. Then, the  ceiling above started to open.  They saw giant undead creature , his unique appearance is marked by a dinosaur-like head and an exposed chest cavity. The undead creature was D'Compose. He was starting to grab the quillians with his giant hand.

 

“Amaterasu, take Himiko and your partner and get out here!” shouted Dante, putting his daughter on Lance’s back.

 

“Papa!” Himiko cried 

 

“Just go!!” he shouts

 

Dante pushed Keith to Lance’s back before D'Compose grabbed him. Lance used his Devout Beads on his legs to fly off. They watched in horror Dante turning into a giant galra zombie monster. The qullians also had turned into giant beast zombies after D'Compose had touched them. 

 

“I will not let you run away!” D'Compose said, trying to grab Lance, Keith and Himiko.

Lance moved away, trying to avoid D'Compose’s claws. He was usually faster but he could not go faster with Keith and Himiko on his back.  Then, Keith was clawed and falling into the ground.

 

“Keith!!” Lance shouted in horror.

 

Lance watches in horror Keith becoming into a giant zombie monster. Lance has no choice but to fleed. He needs to keep Himiko save.

 

XXX

 

Inside of a cave, Lance hugged Himiko, trying to comfort her. He could not believe he let Keith becoming a giant nightmare.

 

“Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! From all the things, we just have to deal with an apocalypse zombie planet!” exclaimed Lance in anger . “How come Hikari failed to mention this?!”

 

Lance looked at Himiko. She was still crying on his furry neck.

 

“Himiko, that quillian guy said something about D'Compose being afraid of sunlight? Can you explain me better?”

 

Himiko removed the tears from her face and tells to Lance about D'Compose.. From what the elder quillian told her, D'Compose’s weakness is sunlight. Sunlight burns badly his skin. The light warriors had a magic to summon sunlight in the night.

 

“The elder told us the war between his people and D'Compose happened a long time ago. He told us his people were transformed by D'Compose once, but they were able to return to normal thanks to the sunlight.

 

Lance frowns. So there’s still a chance to save Keith and the others. His sunrise brush should fix the problem. But the real issue is the weather. Without a clear sky, Lance can not use sunrise’s potential. Lance goes outside of the cave and he feels Koitegami’s in the mountain on the horizon. The same mountain D'Compose and his zombie army are going.

 

“Amaterasu, I can help.” Himiko said, “Before my father’s people attacked our planet, my mom was training me to me a miko. I even have talismans that can work on the zombies.”

 

Lance frowned; he would not let put a child in danger. The images of Hikari using herself as a shield to protect him from Sugawara still haunted his mind. 

 

“Please, I need save my father. He’s all I have.” she sobs.

 

Lance did not want to risk Himiko’s life but he knew he could not do it alone. Amaterasu had confirmed Himiko had some spiritual power inside her. It was not a galra power, but it was miko power. Amaterasu told Lance that mikos are special woman with powerful spiritual powers that can fight against demons and evil spirits. The sun goddess mentioned in some occasions, she needed help from a priestess to face some demons she could not handle by herself. Lance did not like this, but it was his only option to save Keith and the others.

 

“Ok, but promise two things, one you will be very careful. I would never forgive myself if something happen to you.”

 

Hikimo nods. She found this term reasonable. “OK. And the second?”

 

Lance smiles “Call me Lance.”

 

XXX

 

After a long hike up, Lance and Himiko and Lance  finally arrived at the area where D'Compose was with the the giant zombified Keith, Dante and the quillians. The half-galra girl and the wolf were above them, being careful to hide their presence. They could see the undead monster held up a crystal sphere on his hand. Inside there was a small white calf. The calf was Koitegami.

 

“I would not be able to have all this without you, little ice creature.” he held up a crystal sphere to the height of his eyes. “Thanks to you, the sun will not ever shine in these lands again!”

 

“(You demon! You will see when Lady Amaterasu comes here! She will destroy you just like how she did with Orochi and Yami!)” the calf shouted angry.

 

Unfortunately for Koitegami, D'Compose can not understand him. All the sound he is hearing is moos. Even being an undead monster, D'Compose can not see his celestial marks. But it does not matter to him. As soon he gets the creatures that had escaped from him, his kingdom will be complete.

 

“Are you sure you want to face them all? There’s too many of them, including my father and your partner.” said Himiko, looking at Lance in concern. 

 

“I can handle D'Compose and his zombie army. I need you to get Koitegami out from his prison. He’s the only one who can clean the sky. My sunrise brush will not work with the sky so cloudy.” Lance said to Himiko. Then, he gave his Devout Beads to her. “ Take this, the rosary will help you to increase your spirit energy to break Koitegami’s prison.”

 

Himoko hesitates

 

“But without your rosary you can not fly.”

 

“Hey, Amaterasu never used the Devout Beads to fly before. I got this idea from an anime which I am surprised it worked so well. Beside, I still have Amaterasu’s sun reflector and the holy glaive. Everything will work out.”

 

Himiko takes his rosary. She promised she will give the Devout Beads back to him as soon they defeat D'Compose. Lance noods to her and he begs Himiko to be careful. They walked to different ways.

 

D'Compose cried in pain when his hand was cutted off. Koitegami cried as his prison hit the floor. Lance called the monster’s attention.

 

“Hey D'Compose, you ugly freak! I bet you can not get me!” Lance shouts, showing his tongue.

 

D'Compose hissed in anger.

 

“Get him!” he ordered to his zombie army.

 

Lance leaped away when one of the giant zombies tried to get him. He managed to whip some of them using the slash power brush. Lance rushed out the lair, with D'Compose and his army following him.

 

Feeling it was safe, Himiko got out from her hiding place and walked towards Koitegami. Koitegami cried in dissapear when he saw Himiko, thinking it was one of the purple demons that attacked his planet.

 

“Calm down! I am not like the ones who attack the celestial brush gods.” she said, trying to cam the calf down. “ Nippon is my home planet as well.”

 

Koitegami looked confused at the girl. Then, he saw Himiko warping  Amaterasu’s rosary around her arm and hitting Koitegami’s prison. Nothing happen. Himiko gritted her teeth and she kept hitting the surface of the crystal prison until a small crack formed.

 

“(Keep going. You almost there!)” cried Itegami.

 

Hikomo was still hitting his prison. Then, she focused all her energy on her arm and with a last strike, she finally managed to break it. Koitegami was free.

 

“Please Koitegami, you have to stop the snowstorm! It’s the only way for Lance to use the sunrise brush.”

 

Koietagmi did not know who this Lance was, but the girl was right: he needs to stop the snowstorm. While he was focusing on this, he also sends his celestial brush to Amaterasu to use his blizzard brush against those undead.

 

XXX

 

Lance was still running until he reached to an open field on the foot of the mountain. He could feel his body pulsing. He smirked; he got the last celestial brush.

 

When he saw the zombie army getting closer, Lance used the blizzard brush on the giant zombie army, freezing them solid.

 

“It’s only me and you now, D'Compose!” Lance shouted, his face contorted with anger, baring her teeth to the giant undead.

 

“I was thinking to turn you into one of my own, white beast. But I changed my mind. I am hungry for guts. Your guts!” D'Compose cried in anger.

 

Lance looked up. The snow was still falling. Amaterasu mentioned Koitegami is still young and needed time to clear the skies. Lance frowned; he hoped the little calf god do not take too long.

 

Lance used the inferno brush on D'Compose. But the fire did nothing to the giant undead, only made him angrier. Lance keep jumping to avoid to D'Compose getting him. Lance though on using his other brushes, but because the land was so frozen, his other brushes except for blizard,gale, slash and inferno were useless.

 

_“Come on Koitegami, I need you to clean the sky.”_ he thought.

 

Lance cried in pain when D'Compose finally managed to get him. The undead laughed. 

 

“Hahaha. Finally I got you white beast! I think all your tricks are over”

 

Lance gritted his teeth as he tried to get himself free. Then, the clouds that covered the sky were gone, showing the clean starry night. The wolf smirked.

 

“You know D'Compose, You’re very paled. I think you need some sunlight!”

 

Lance summoned the celestial canvas and used the sunrise. Then, the sun showed all its glory in the night sky. D'Compose cried in pain as his skin started to burn. That gave Lance to escape from the undead’s hand.

 

Lance watches in astonishment D'Compose crying in pain as the sunlight burns his body. The giant zombies are now free from the ice and they are also crying in pain. They are now getting smaller and their skins looking more lifeful and less dead.

 

D'Compose fall down in four as he hissed in pain, frowning at Lance with hateful eyes.

 

“Curse you, white beast! Curse you!!!”  D'Compose cried before he fully became a pile ashes.

 

But his ashes is still emitting sinister energy. Amaterasu shouts to Lance to use the bloom brush to purify the ashes. Lance nods and uses the bloom brush on D'Compose’s ashes.

 

Lance’s eyes widen in surprise when the ashes became a huge sakura tree. He could feel a great holy energy from the tree. Suddenly the tree let out a holy energy wave.  All the snow around melted and the green returned to the fields. It was like the winter as just become spring in a blink of eye. 

 

“Lance!”

 

Lance turned around and saw Himiko riding on Koitegami running towards him. The wolf paladin smiled to the galra girl. He congratulated her for her work as she got off from Koitegami’s back

 

“Thanks Lance. And here is your rosary back,” she said, giving his rosary back.

 

Koitegami looked at Lance very curious. His head tilted his head the other way confused. The little calf mentioned he felt Lance was Amaterasu and yet he was not. He was very confused. Lance explained he and Amaterasu had to fuse in order to both of them survive and to fight against Zarkon. 

 

They they saw everyone returned to normal. Himiko rushed towards her father. She almost pushed her father to the ground when she jumped to his arms, sobbing.

 

“You did good Himiko. Your mother would be so proud,” Said Dante, petting her head, trying to comfort her.

 

That’s when Lance saw Keith in the middle of the crowd.

 

“Keith!!”

 

Keith blinks as he saw a huge white beast jumping into him. His face was burried into Lance’s furried chest as Lance hugs him.

 

“Ah man! I never thought I would be so happy to see your mullet hair!” Lance cries.

 

Keith was almost suffocating when he finally had the strength to push him back.

 

“You idiot! Do you want to kill me?!” he snaps.

 

Keith stops when he saw fat tears coming from Lance’s wolf eyes. Lance sobs, telling him he was so happy he was able to save him. He was afraid Keith would be a titan zombie forever. Keith smiles as he pets the top of Lance’s head. 

 

“Thank you.” Keith whispers, smiling. 

 

Then, Keith saw the calf. 

 

“Keith, I want to introduce Koitegami- the celestial brush god of ice.”

 

The quillians wanted Keith and Lance to stay to celebrate with them. Lance thanked the offer but they needed to go back to their comrades for their final battle against Zarkon. Keith asked to Dante if he wanted to join the case. 

 

“Sorry, I am afraid I can not go with you. Himiko needs me more than you and your comrades.”

 

Lance and Keith nods. They understand Dante wants to stay with his child to protect her. Lance promises as soon the war is over, he would return to Nippon and restore the planet’s life.

 

With that Lance, Keith and Koitegami left the planet in Blue. Dante, Himiko and the Quillians watched the Blue Lion disappearing into the sky. Himiko praised for their safety.

 

“Please, come back alive.” 

 

End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter as much as I did. The reason why I did not do The Beta Traz and belly of Weblum versions of the story was most of you guys already saw these episodes. Nothing chances exept for the presence of Kokazegami and Komoegami. I wanted to do something new, so I decided to do a solo episode where Lance and Keith are together. D'Compose is not an original character. He's a character from the series Humanoids. And dudes, he scared me a lot when I was a kid. Go to youtube and look for D'Compose videos. You will see how scary he really is.
> 
> And I though he would be a good villain for this chapter.  
> Next chapter the final battle and the final chapter!!


	8. The return of Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle and Lance's goodbye to his team

They finally were on their final battle against Zarkon.

Thanks to Thace’s sacrifice to cause, the power core to overload and explode, just as the cloak teludav loses its cloak, and Zarkon's ship loses power. As Zarkon's ship is wormholed to another reach of the universe far away, the Paladins pursue to finally end Zarkon.

 

_ “This is our chance to end his darkness through the universe. As celestial brush gods, it's our duty to return the light to the worlds he had enslaved and destroyed.” _ Said Amaterasu  to Lance

 

“I know. I promised to the god children, Dante and Himiko I would restore Nippon once this over.”

 

The voltron team were fighting against the Galra fighters. Though they are multiple, they were no trouble to them. They were waiting for the true challenge; Zarkon himself. Then, Amaterasu felt a dark and wicked presence coming. Suddenly Shiro cried in pain when Black Lion was hit by something.

 

Then everybody could see what had attacked Shiro. They could see a huge humanoid robobeast with long nine tails like tentacles and a fox like head. Amaterasu recognized the wicked energy.

 

_ “By heavens, this is bad.They turned Ninetails into their abomination as well?!” _

 

“Ninetails?” Lance recognized the name of the beast through Amaterasu’s memories. “Wait, is it not one of your enemies you defeated in the past, Amaterasu?”

 

_ “Yes, but looks like those purple demons found a way to use his corpse as a weapon. Be careful my child, the fox is tricky, it can use the same brush techniques as we do.” _

 

Lance nodded and told about Ninetails to his team. Shiro now understood why he felt such dark energy from the robeast. It was one of the demons Amaterasu had defeated. Shiro ordered to the team to form Voltron. With Voltron formed, the battle finally started.

 

As everybody had expected, Galra did not fight fair. Haggar and her druids were using their quintessence power to help Zarkon. Lucky Lance was able to avoid the quintessence beans thanks to the thunder brush but they still need help to stop Haggar from getting in the way of their fight.

 

After getting Lance’s message, Allura flew over to the Galra command ship along with Chibiterasu, Kogekigami, Kolivan and Antok of the Blade of Marmora to fight hand-to-hand against the dark witch and her Druids. And while that went on, Coran, Slav and the celestial god children got to work repairing the castle.

 

Zarkon then used a massive blast which resulted in splitting Voltron apart into the five Lions. Shiro was knocked unconscious, leaving the Black Lion defenseless. Before Zarkon could attack Black Lion, Blue Lion leaped to aid Shiro and Black Lion, blocking the Galra Emperor from getting to his treasured Lion. 

 

“We will not let you touch Black Lion again! You may be once a paladin before but you have fallen to the darkness, Zarkon! We will not let you hurt anybody else!” shouted Lance as his celestial marks glowed

 

Zarkon growled as a bright light blinded him. When the lights were off, Blue Lion was once again in her divine form. The same form she was when they faced Cyber Gekigami.

 

Then, Lance felt a wicked energy from the robeast. It was him or he was hearing a sinister laughter? He was not the only one, the other paladins were also hearing.

 

“Eer.. Guys, why Zarkon is laughing like this?” Hunk asked, in fear.

 

Then, he let out a roar of laughter as the robeast was turning more beastly. More like a demoniac beast. The paladins cried as they were blasted by a shock wave. Lance yelped when Zarkon’s robeast tackled against him.

 

“Amaterasu! It’s been so many years!” Zarkon said in a very creepy voice.

 

Lance’s eyes widen in shock. No, it was no way. But Amaterasu had confirmed; Ninetails had possed over Zarkon’s body.

 

“You gotta to be joking!”

 

XXX

 

Meanwhile in the Galra ship, Allura, Chibiterasu and Kogekigami Kolivan, and Antok continued their fight against the Druids. Antok was killed, sending Kolivan into a rage. Allura uses her staff and gives Witch Haggar a massive wallop to the dome-piece, knocking off her hood, revealing to Allura for the first time that the evil magician was not a Galra after all, but an Altean like herself. 

 

“Y-You’re an Altean?” Allura was shocked-

 

Taking the opportunity of her shock, Haggar fired a quintessence blast at the princess. Kogekigami saw this and he jumped between Allura and the quintessence blast. 

“Kogekigami!” Allura shouted. But for the shock of everyone present, the quintessence transformed Kogekigami into a huge tiger with a bow on his back.

 

“Impossible!” the witch shouted. 

 

The tiger glared at the dark druid. “I will not let you demons destroy families again!”

 

Kogekigami roared as he summoned  several lighting bolts from his bolt.  The lighting bolts destroyed their  quintessence weapon.  Haggar disappeared, while Kolivan and Chibiterasu killed the final Druids. After using all his power, Kogekigami returned to his cub self, being cared by Allura.

 

“You did good, Kogekigami.” Allura whispered to the small tiger cub as they were flying back to the Castle.

 

XXX

 

Back to the fight, Keith, Pidge, Shiro and Hunk were having trouble on fighting against the Ninetails clones while Lance were facing Zarkon who was possessed by the fox. And it does not help that demon fox was blocking Lance’s celestial brush techniques whenever he tried to attack the fox or helping his friends.

 

“Give up, Amaterasu! You have no chance to defeat us!” shouted Zarkon-Ninetails. “ Galra are the new gods of universe!”

 

Lance gritted his teeth in anger as Amaterasu’s memories came through his mind. The fox killed several innocents, including Queen Himiko and Miko Rao and the fox claiming to be the new god and lord of Ryoshima Coast.

 

“You’re not a god!” Lance snapped in anger. “ I saw what Galra did to several planets. Real gods do not destroy planets. They protect them. Real gods would never destroy families for their greedy desires and real gods would never destroy and slave lives. You’re not gods! You are more like devils! Even if it cost my life, I will never let you win!” he cried

 

“(Well said, child.)” a powerful voice said, out of nowhere.

 

Suddenly, everyone were blinded when 12 balls of light came out of nowhere. The lights were so power , they disintegrate Ninetails’s clones as they fixed the lions from the damages caused by Ninetails. Then, Lance could see figures inside of the balls of light. Lance smiled as he and Amaterasu recognized the figures.

 

“Gekigami! Everyone!” he cried out, happily.

 

The deceased celestial brush gods came out from the lights balls, standing between the lions of Voltron and Robeast Ninetails. At the Castle of Lions, the children smiled when they saw the spirit of their parents in there. Slav cried that was a divine miracle in that reality.

 

“(We may be dead, but our spirits still live.)” Said Yomigami-the dragon god of rejuvenation.

 

“(Our responsibility is not only to protect our home planet, but to the whole universe.)” Said Yumigami-the rabbit goddess of moon.

 

“(Lions of Voltron, use our blessing power to give those purple demons a divine punishment.)” Said Gekigami-the tiger god of thunder.

 

Then, the deceased brush gods became ball of lights again and they merged to the lions. Keith, Shiro, Hunk and Pidge gasped in surprise when the saw the lions were getting more energy, more power.One by one, the lions become white with celestial red marks on their bodies. Just like Blue Lion, they turned to their divine mode. Lance smirked.

 

“Guys, let's form Voltron!” Lance cried

 

Once forming Voltron, Voltron itself was white with celestial marks on its body. Everybody gasped in amazed when they saw Voltron had the sun reflector on its back, he rosary around of its neck and the celestial glaive on its hand. Voltron was now a true celestial god.

 

With a wave of the glaive, the rosary and the sun reflector,  Zarkon’s  RoBeast Ninetails and the Galra fleet were all but destroyed, and Voltron again split back into Lions. The power was down and the lions returned to their original colors and forms.

 

_ “It's over, isn’t it?” _ whispered Amaterasu in Lance’s mind.

 

“Yes, it’s over.” Lance replied to Amaterasu.

 

*Epilogue*

 

After the Zarkon’s defeat, the voltron team and the celestial gods had still deal with Lotor. THe battles was very difficult, especially Lotor possessing the powers of  Yami. But thanks to the faith and the prayers of their allies, Lance had reached to his final form; Shiranui’s form. With the powers on a new level, Lance managed to slay Lotor and Yami for good.

 

Took a while but Voltron managed to fix most of the planets the Galra Empire had harmed thanks to Lance and Koyomigami’s rejuvenation brush and Hanagami’s flora brush. Now it was the time for them to return to where everything had began; to the planet Nippon.

 

After so long time, the Castle of Lions landed on the dead lands of  Nippon. Lance and the celestial brush gods children took a few weeks to restore the Konohana trees before they finally reached to the last one; the one on the top of the ruins of kamiki village. 

The celestial brush gods were around of konohana tree. Hanagami and Lance used the bloom brush which restored the tree to life. Not only the tree was back to life but the fields around of Kamiki village as well. Then, Sakuya- the spirit of Konoha tree came out. Voltron team were surprised to see the guardian spirit coming out of the tree.

 

“Thank you, celestial brush gods.” Said Sakuya hugging Lance. “Thanks to you and your partners from the sky, our dear planet is back to life. Your duties are over now. Now you have to go back to the celestial plain.”

 

Then, a portal to the celestial plain was open. Lance looked at to his team. He really do not want to but he had to go. He was not a mortal neither a human anymore; He was now a celestial god and his duties in the mortal pain were over. The celestial god children also looked sad. They view Voltron team as their family as well. They had go through a lot of things together. Team Voltron did not want they go as well. There was silent between them. Then, Shiro decided to break the silent. He knelt and smiled to Lance and the celestial brush god children.

 

“Lance, guys, come here.”

 

Lance cried as he and the celestial brush god children joined into a big group hug. Lance sobbed in Shiro and Keith’s arms. Pidge hugged Kotaichigami, Konuregami and Koyomigami, they let out a waterfall of tears. Hunk hugged Koitegami, Koyumigami and Hanagami. Allura hugged Chibiterasu and kogekigami, thanking them for everything they’ve done for them. Coran was surrounded by the other brush god children. They were were sobbing for a while until Kogabugami was the first to walk towards to the portal. One by one the other brush god children followed Kobakugami until only Lance left. Lance sniffed before giving a big wolf smile to Voltron team.

 

“Thank you for being my family.”

 

Before anyone could say anything, Lance quickly leaped into the portal, not daring to look back as the portal closed. Team Voltron were crying. Pidge and Hunk sobbed on each other’s arm for the loss of their best friend. The others were also crying. They knew they would never see Lance again.

 

“Good bye Lance McClain- Blue paladin of Voltron. Vessel of Amaterasu- the sun goddess.” muttered Shiro with tears on his face.

 

*100 years later*

 

A small 10 years old boy panted as he was climbing on the stars to arrive to the temple.  He was carrying a reflector in his arms.Getting inside, the boy saw a huge painting of 13 white animals with red marks and a metallic multicolored titan in the middle, rising its sword to the sky. In the front of painting there was a statue of a wolf.

 

“Please, you have to help me! My father told me stories about you. Demons are once more unleashed to this world and they kidnapped my mama!” cried the boy, holding the reflector closer to his chest. “We must act quickly! Shine your divine light upon this broken and polluted world.Become our sun of hope once more! Please, you have to wake up, Amaterasu!”

 

The boy throw the reflector to the statue. The boy was blinded by a huge white light. When the light faded, the boy could see a girl before him. The girl looked like she was the same age as him. She had a long white hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and ears and tail of a wolf. She was wearing a white and red kimono. The reflector burned behind of the girl’s back. But the most important girl’s feature was the red marks tattled on the girl’s skin. The girl gave to the boy a very large smile.

 

“Hello! I am Amaterasu McClain, child of Lance McClain- the vessel of Amaterasu. But you can call me Ammy!” She happily introduced herself. “ And who are you supposed to be?”

 

“I am Sven Shirogane. Prince of Nippon.”

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally its over! I finally managed to complete my story. I hope you guys liked the story as much as I do. I do not know if there will be a sequel, that depends very much on the season 3. Who knows, I might write a one short with Lance vs Lotor in his evil god form. But like I said, that depends very much on the season 3.
> 
> Yeah, the little boy in the ending is Shiro and Allura's son while the little girl is Lance's daughter. 
> 
> Now, do not forget to leave your coments and kudos. =D
> 
> See you all in the next story!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter as much as I did. This story came out of as a little plot bunny while I was playing again Okamiden. And I though it would be cool if Voltrol paladins meeting the brush gods. Now who should be the celestial brush god Lance meet next? Suggestions are always welcome. ^^


End file.
